Freeman's odyssey
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After the events of Half-life episode 2, Gordon is left to wonder what to do next and Doctor Kliner has the answer for him. It will take him to strange new dimensions in meeting interesting people to warn of the Combine threat, the real question remains is he already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: I don't own the characters in Half-life or any other genres as they are owned and created by someone else this is strictly just for fan fiction purposes only.

Note to readers: reviews welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

Prologue: The Odyssey begins.

* * *

Borealis Artic Circle

It is total darkness as he couldn't even breathe or couldn't speak as a Caucasian male felt like he is dreaming, however he has experienced this before….damn him thought the man what the hell that son of a bitch wants now. His eyes blinked as another man who appeared out of no where from a door in which he is carrying a briefcase.

That man that very same man who deposited him right smack dab in the middle of the Combine invasion, the very man who would not allow him to die due to the fact he would not take the deal in the first place. Was he given a choice in the matter? No it is because the very man who chose for him, his eyes narrowed as he thought he was sleeping or dreaming.

However, he is wrong.

As he has been a few times before!

The man looks like appears to be a middle-aged white male with a tall and thin physique, pale/chalky skin, dark brown hair shaped in a military-style crew cut with a prominent widow's peak, blue-green eyes, a red tie and usually holding a briefcase. He is conservative in appearance, dressed in an ordinary gray/blue two-piece business suit.

He is known as the G-Man.

"Hello there, Misster Freeman." said the G-man "Once again we meet and such a tragic loss in losing your friend Eli Vance…..but that is life for you."

The G-man smiled.

"Wondering why you are here…well Misster Freeman." said the G-man "It is a not so simple solution considering the Combine won't be returning to your dimension, now that your friends have closed it off to the Combine."

Gordon tried to speak but he couldn't.

"Oh my apologies….you are allowed to speak now." said the G-man "My employers allowed it anyway."

"Why me?" asked Gordon.

"Please spare me the mellow drama Misster Freeman." said the G-man "Lets get to the point shall….we!" he continued to speak "My employers have grown disappointed with the Combine due to certain incidents….that is not important at the moment."

"What do you mean?" asked Gordon.

"I mean you simple minded ignoramus" said the G-man "The combine are everywhere Missster Freeman, what is left of them is here in your dimension now it has been closed off to them."

"I see." said Gordon

"Indeed, you do ssssee or understand better than anyone else." said the G-man "Misster Freeman, the solution is this you will be doing some traveling."

"Oh no not again" said Gordon.

The G-man laughed.

"This time you are on your own in ways of traveling." said the G-man "Your friend Doctor Kliner has the soloution, but it is not a simple one….once you do travel would the people believe or think you are crazy. A soloution can be solved by showing the truth."

"I'm begining to understand your employers are assholes." said Gordon.

"Their methods are their own, it is not important right now." said G-man "Think of it as the grand Odyssey and you are on that Odyssey to self discovery…..so many posssiblities of unlimitless protental."

Gordon Freeman is well aware of the poem by Homer The poem mainly centers on the Greek hero Odysseus (known as Ulysses in Roman myths) and his journey home after the fall of Troy. It takes Odysseus ten years to reach Ithaca after the ten-year Trojan War. In his absence, it is assumed he has died, and his wife Penelope and son Telemachus must deal with a group of unruly suitors who compete for Penelope's hand in marriage.

"Let me guess a deal." said Gordon.

"This time there is no deal," said the G-man "just go where you see fit"

"Anything else I should know." said Gordon.

"Rise and shine Missster Freeman." smiled the G-man "The adventure is about to begin."

* * *

Then everything faded into black as he hears a voice in the background.

"Gordon" said a female voice.

"Gordon"

"Gordon"

"What?" Gordon woke up

Standing before him is a half-Asian/ half-African American woman in her mid twenties. She has brown hair with a brown headband, a blue jumper shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans along with a pendant around her neck. Gordon Freeman knows her as Alyx Vance as the one free man got up and wondered what is wrong as he can see the concern look in her eyes. Flanking to her right is D0g her robotic body guard made out of spare parts.

Right now they are on the Borealis a ship that is fully intacted with unknown technology as Eli warned him before about the ships cargo as it has been only a few days since he has died. Borealis is a large ship that is stuck in the ice in which it had much technology that is unknown before the combine invaded.

Outside it is cold, windy and snowing as the Combine has left the artic circle untouched due to nothing of value, although the rest of the Earth's resources have been depleated to almost nothing, even the land masses have changed as well.

"Sorry, but I heard you talking in your sleeping." said Alyx

"_D0g heard too, D0g heard_." spoke the robotic voice of d0g.

"Its nothing." said Gordon "So, what's up?"

"Doctor Kliner wants to see you it is important." said Alyx.

"Oh" he raised a brow at this "Know what is it about."

"All right I go talk to him." said Gordon "Alyx are you ok." He looked at her.

She wipes the tears from her eyes knowing her father is dead.

"Thanks for asking." smiled Alyx "I miss him already."

"So, do I." said Gordon "Don't beat yourself up in what happened, it wasn't your fault….we'll make the combine pay, mark my words they will pay." His eyes narrowed through his glasses.

"I hope so." she nodded and hugged him.

Gordon Freeman left her alone with D0G as he had wandered the Borealis in wondering what Kliner wanted and also wondering what the G-man is going on about. After what the G-man did to him by keeping him in time and space for decades, he does not trust him one bit.

His eyes narrowed at the man in which some day Gordon will find a way to bullet in the man's head. Gordon spent the day wandering the ship as it is a huge ship with a large lab full of unknown technology. He did wonder what to do next after Eli had died, as so many questions and so little answers. The large lab is in the center of the ship as Gordon opened the door and found Kliner giddy as a fat kid in a candy story.

_What is he up to_? thought Gordon.

"Simply amazing." said Kliner.

"I wouldn't know." said Gordon "I just got here."

"Hah, funny Gordon." said Kliner "I mean the technology is simply amazing."

"You called me here." said Gordon.

Kliner nodded as he went over a chamber that reads VIII in Roman numerals in which something is inside that looks a lot like his armor. Kliner presses a button as the chamber door opens and mist flows out until finally disappearing in which Gordon can see it is his armor, but there is something different that does not make any sense at first.

He understood this must be the next generation Hazardous Environment Suit, along with that it has the same Lambda symbol embetted upon the armors chest like his armor. It seems someone went out of their way to build an armor this advanced.

All he could do is whistle at this for he is impressed.

"Nice armor." said Gordon.

"Indeed, it is." said Kliner "And it is yours Gordon as I have run some tests on it to confirm this is the most advanced Hazardous Environmental Suit ever created."

"You want me to try it on." asked Gordon. "Anything else I should know."

"Yes." said Kliner.

Gordon takes off his mark five suit and puts on the mark eight suits it is a perfect fit for him. Kliner goes onto detail in how it works as it comes with its own portal creator as the user can create a portal by traveling to one dimension to another. Self adapting armor with replicating weaponry like the Gravity gun as Gordon demonstrated by pressing a button on his left forearm, along with his personal weapon his trusty crowbar, also the Magnusson Devices and other assortment of weapons.

Then going over in detail the personal forcefield that is voice activated by a simple word. It comes with a built-in flashlight, a radio, various tracking devices, a compass, and a Geiger counter. The suit contains an on-board computer system and a self replicating power source as the suit never runs out of power. Also, a personal log to create a log of his adventures and copys the portal coordinates in what dimension he has been too.

Gordon liked this armor.

"Most impressive, Kliner." said Gordon "Let guess you want me to use this technology to travel to other dimensions to warn of the Combine threat."

"Correct Gordon." said Kliner "I don't know what is out there, but you will manage you are a survivor Gordon like always."

"There is something else you are not telling." said Gordon.

Kliner sighed a bit "We're the last generation of Humanity, Gordon. I've been doing tests on a lot of people to conclude that all of our decades to exposure to the Combine suppression field to the point that humans can't have any kids. I know the field is down for good."

Gordon snarled at this, damn them.

"Is there a cure." asked Gordon. "How many humans are left on Earth."

"According to my calculations….no." said Kliner "As for humans left on Earth there is roughly only 500 million of us left, billions more are dead, missing or transformed…so we are indeed the last generation. As you know after the seventh hour war the Combine gathered all the worlds' children and slaughters them all"

"Great just great." said Gordon "However, I wasn't effected by the suppression field so I can mate correct."

"Yes that is true." said Kliner "I suggest you say your goodbye in a form of a log a Freeman's log before you leave."

"I'll come to visit from time to time." said Gordon, as he nodded.

A native of Seattle, Washington Gordon Freeman's life had always had it's ups and downs since he got a job to join Black Mesa research facility, he was an orphan with no parents in which the only thing that people found on him at when he was found on the door step of an orphanage is his name and nothing more.

He was already regarded as the quiet type and willing to adapt to any situation until he was in his teens as the orphanage at first put money away for him to go to college considering how smart Gordon is who is willing to learn and grow upon in life. His childhood heroes were Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, and Richard Feynman because books were his friends in which that is all he had.

Gordon exhibited an early interest in theoretical physics, especially quantum mechanics and the theory of relativity. After observing a series of teleportation experiments conducted by the Institute for Experimental Physics at the University of Innsbruck, the transmission of matter became Gordon's obsession.

Gordon has no known dependents. He graduated from MIT with a Ph.D. degree in Theoretical Physics. His doctoral thesis on the teleportation of matter through extremely dense elements was titled Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array.

He took up residence in Black Mesa however his job in general in regards was nothing more than a joke like manual labor, despite his qualifications. Consisting of little more than pressing a button and pushing a cart as he found that to be a little embarrising at times, but it paid well and Gordon oftened wondered if he would be doing this utter nonsense for the rest of his life. At time he spent in Black Mesa he only said a few words and kept his mouth shut most of the time, he considered himself a little anti-social being an orphan and all.

Finally, that faithful day his world changed forever.

An interdimension rift in space time happened and his world changed forever, he became something he would never thought in becoming. A hero, he never dreamed he was one. In which Gordon survived all the challenges and got the respect of a few people for his acts of bravery. Then he wound up in another dimension called Xen and doing battle against an alien warlord named Nihilanth.

After slaying the alien warlord he was confront by a being he despies the most, the G-man. He was given a choice to live or die in a form of a deal. Gordon did not want to do either, then all of sudden the choice was made but not by him. No it was the G-man himself.

Damn him.

It wasn't until two decades later he had learned the G-man put him in a place far from time, space, thought and even Earth itself. The G-man stated the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world it wouldn't be an understatement it is a fact as Gordon found himself in the middle of the occupation by an interdimension alien empire known as the Combine. They in fact conqured the Earth in seven hours thanks in part to a traitor named Dr. Wallace Breen, that name alone made his blood boil. Then the uprisings began as Gordon helped in many ways often doing battle against combine forces.

Still, the G-man would not leave him alone, Gordon pondered as in why the man with so much power would want anything to do with a mere mortal that defy the odds in Black Mesa, defying the odds of the combine in which they have been purged from his home dimension, but their legacy remains and now will or might defy the odds in going to other dimensions to warn people of the Combine.

Even defying the odds can take a toll in which a great friend Eli Vance at the hands of the Combine. Will more people die, he does not know, but that won't stop him in spreading the word about the threat of the Combine. Now he is wearing a mark eight suit that is the most advanced suit there is.

Now he is off.

Then he starts with his log.

* * *

_Doctor Gordon Freeman here: Beginning log._

_As I Begin my Odyssey, I am left to wonder where I am going and where it this adventure will take me, I have overcome the odds before. But traveling to other dimensions is insane…hah I have done insane things before but this tops it off. I say goodbye to all of you for now including you Alyx, Adrian and so many others...know this the one-freeman will return mark my words. Fight on for humanity like I have, fight on for a better future. I say this goodbye to all of you at least for now_

_End log._

* * *

He left the recording with Kliner as he makes his own log. Then Gordon activates a portal as a small portal opens up in front of him.

* * *

_Doctor Gordon Freeman: Continuation._

_I truly wonder what Odysseus felt during his journy home after the fall of Troy, too bad one one will ever know. Will this be the same or will it be something different something completely different. I don't know like the quote in the bible reads I walk in the valley of the shadow of death I fear no evil…I don't fear the Combine, I've got to take the fight to the Combine…I got to try, will the people of other dimensions believe we, I am not a fortune teller so I will see what I will see_.

_End Log._

* * *

Walking slowly Gordon Freeman walks into the portal as he and the portal disappear into thin air as Doctor Kliner looked on and thought to himself _God speed Gordon_.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place of no where in which time and space does not exist not even thought a door slowly opens and the G-man steps inside as his walking echoed all around until he stops near three silhouettes of eyes who are looking at him.

"Your report." said a male voice

"As predicted Misster Freeman has begun his quest." said the G-man "With Kliners help he is now wearing the armor."

"Very good." said the female voice "The combine have grown into a considerable problem for our interests, interests that is beyond the febal minds of mortals."

"Agreed." said the third voice who is male "Gordon Freeman should be watched, continued to monitor his progress from a distance, has the protental to do so much more beyond imagination"

"Understood." said the G-man "I shall return in time to let you know about his progress." The G-man nodded and simply walked slowly as he opened the door in the middle of no where and then closing it.

**To Be continued**:

* * *

Having found no Combine influence Gordon Freeman's adventure begins as he arrives in a dimension that it looks right out of the 1960's as he meets some really ridiculous people in capes in which he helps stop a fiendish villain.

* * *

**Freeman's ****odyssey**

Chapter: 2 **Old School Bats**


	2. Old school Bats

**Freeman's ****odyssey**

**Chapter: 2**

Old school Bats

* * *

Gotham City

California, USA

1968

0:5:30:0 hours afternoon time

Out of thin air a portal opens up in the middle of an alley at a place called Park Row and Gordon Freeman steps out of the portal as it closes behind him. Looking around as he felt like he was in a New York City alleyway however it felt like it is warmer outside and as he stepped out of the alley way he spotted palm trees, along with the city streets that are clean and people dressed as if they are dressing in the 1960's. Gordon walked by several city dwellers as they gave him sharp looks in wondering who this man is and why is he dressed like that. Even the music is 1960's as he recognized some of the music from that time period.

If he had to guess he was in Los Angeles or city 48 in his dimension as the combine laid waste to that city by turning it into a rock quarry. The only things remotely left in Los Angeles or city 48 is the old Hollywood sign, several buildings and the old highway that leads to city 92 called Oakland as that place is a death trap due to head crab zombies roaming the city or what is left of it. Gordon has never been to city 48 or 92 but he has heard stories….bad ones mostly of survival.

"Extra, extra." said the boy holding the newspapers "Read all about it, Batman foils plot by the Riddler."

Gordon raised a brow and thought _Batman…..Riddler, such odd names_

"Paper Mister." asked the paper boy

"Sure why not." said Gordon as he gave the kid the correct change in a form of a quarter.

"Wow! A whole quarter." smiled the paper boy "Thanks mister, here is your paper."

Gordon takes the newspaper and walked away as he started to read the newspaper by walking, but he stopped himself from bumping into anyone. For he leaned himself against the wall and started to read the newspaper, nothing remotely interesting caught his attention, but the word Vietnam kept coming up over and over as there appears to be a war going on there.

Gordon frowned at that in which in his own dimension there never has been a war in Vietnam according from what he has read from history books in his own dimension. Also, the newspaper tells in detail about the hero known as Batman.

The paper does tell about a millionaire named Bruce Wayne being an eligible bachelor. Gordon just shook his head at this apparently according to the newspaper Batman helps the police all the time, surely the police can handle a certain common criminals.

Unless the local police are just bungling idiots who can't think for themselves in regards to fighting crime. The paper does not mention a single thing about the Combine and radio chatter from his suit did not pick up any Combine transmissions….so it narrows it down to the Combine not being here. A waste of time, but not a complete waste perhaps he can help this Batman to fight crime

Folding up the newspaper he throws the object in the metal garbage can as he closes a lid. Gordon decided to do some exploring. The buildings looked rather clean and nice that has a resemblance to Los Angeles and New York City as the New York City is a waste land in his dimension due to the fact during the seventh hour war the Combine destroyed the city in the matter of minutes with a warship of theirs known as a Devastator. His thoughts linger on his home dimension in knowing the Combine are blocked from going to his dimension, but that does not mean their legacy will remain. He kept on walking some more until….

**"CRASH**!"

A small object crashed from out of the window as the glass had broke upon impact and landed not to far away from Gordon in which it appears to be a small box. Looking above him he can hear a lot of shouting and fighting in which the words make absolute no sense at all

"**POW**!"

"**BAM**!"

"**ZONK**!"

"What the hell is that?" muttered Gordon as he is trying to make sense of the situation "Can anybody else hear this."

People on the streets just shrugged their shoulders and went about their business.

Then Gordon sees two men throwing out a costumed woman who is dressed as a bat out of the window. Then he rushes quickly to save her as he braced himself as he catches her in his arms just in the nick of time. The costumed woman dressed in a bat suit is surprised as Gordon noticed that she is Caucasian with brown eyes, large breasts and an athletic shaped body that shows all the curves in the right places. He winked at her as she seemed to blush a little bit as she has been saved by a mysterious stranger.

"Nice for you to drop in beautiful." said Gordon "I knew you are falling for me, but I think you are getting ahead of yourself on the first date." He puts the woman in the costume down as she stands up properly.

"What?" she said "I…uh, never mind Catwoman and her gang are getting away."

Then all of a sudden a dozen men dressed in odd gear swarmed out of the building and leading them is a brunette haired woman in a black skin tight costume and medium sized breasts. There is a smirk on her face, but it changed to shock as she sees Batgirl survived and another man who is not Batman standing besides her. A black van pulled up as well once the woman known as Catwoman and her gang had left the building.

"That's Catwoman." said Gordon "She looks like a swimsuit model for Rolling stone magazine."

Batgirl hides a snort at that remark

"Batgirl." said Catwoman "You and your friend will never catch me, get them."

Then the dozen men went on as ordered to attack them, Gordon is not one to underestimate these people as one of the men swings at him with a serious of fists in which one of them hit him in the chest. The goon broke is hand that sounded like.

"**CRUNCH**!"

Batgirl landed a right cross to the jaw of one goon that sounds like this.

"**KAPOW**!

Then she does a round house kick to the stomach of the goon in which the hair had left his body that sounds like this.

"**OOF**!"

Two goons came charging at Gordon as he side stepped out of the way as the two goons crashed into each other.

"**CRASH**!"

After that Gordon does a serious of martial arts to take down some more goons as the noises are heard like.

"**BANG**!

"**BIFF**!"

"**UGH**!"

Gordon still had to wonder what those noises are coming from, but he won't ask due to the fact these people are too ignorant to hear it. He noted that Bat girl is no slouch as she is a scrappy fighter as it reminded him of a certain friend back in his own dimension. Finally, the goons of Catwoman are taken down as the costumed criminal is shocked as she got in the van and started to drive off in a hurry.

"We have to stop her before she gets away." said Batgirl

"She isn't going anywhere." said Gordon as he pressed a button upon his right forearm as he is summoning a weapon of his choice and it is the perfect one too.

His trusty, Gravity gun.

Or know as the zero-point energy field manipulator is designed for handling hazardous materials, but is mostly used for heavy lifting The primary trigger causes the gun to emit a small discharge which emits energy to the targeted object. The distance which the object is forced is dependent on its weight and distance from the gun.

The secondary trigger attracts the targeted object to the gun and holds it in midair a few inches away, negating its weight and allowing the player to carry it with them. Using the secondary trigger again will drop the item, while the primary trigger will launch it with considerable force. Due to the recent upgrades it can do a little bit more than that.

Gordon pulled the trigger and fired the gravity gun as the energy from the weapon collided with the black van as the vehicle is pulling away in a hurry. Catwoman thought she was getting away as she is confident she can however she thought wrong as she looked out the window as the van is hovering about twenty feet in the air and moving backwards. Then the van broke apart as Gordon clicked the trigger from the gravity gun to cause the vehicle to break apart. Catwoman falls into a garbage bin nearby with a hard thud sound that echoed all around.

Gordon Freeman and Batgirl walk to where the garbage bin is as Catwoman tried to escape in which Batgirl tackled her to the ground like how old school cat fights do work, in which she cuffed the criminal

"Guess now she can clean up her act." said Gordon.

"Right on." said Batgirl "Thanks back there for helping me."

"No problem." said Gordon "But looks like you need that bruise on your face looked at."

Batgirl felt a slight pain in her right cheek.

"I will have a look at it." said Batgirl

"I'll take her to the local police station." said Gordon "Do you know where that is, you see I am new in town."

"Indeed, I do I will take you there." said Batgirl

Gordon hauls Catwoman on his shoulder as she is kicking and screaming, but the one-free-man gave her a dark sharp look in silently telling her to _cut it out or you'll be in worse condition just like the van_. Catwoman nodded and stopped it as Batgirl disappeared for a moment, but came back driving her on vehicle a motor cycle that looked like her costume. She motioned for him to get on as he held onto her while having cat woman on his lap in an awkward position. Then they drive away.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..at Gotham Police headquarters** in Commissioner Gordon's office as Chief O'Hara has walked in after knocking on the door and found Commissioner Gordon sitting in his chair looking over the daily police reports. So, much paper work, so much to do. He just sighed at this and glanced up at Chief O'Hara.

"It happened again, Commissioner." said O'Hara "Another break-in theft of a Joke shop and chemical place." He added more to the conversation "who could it be?"

"There is only one person responsible that has a sick mind to do that." said Commissioner Gordon "And there is a man who can stop him." The commissioner got up from his chair, walked over to the red phone and pressed a button to call the one person to help.

Batman!

* * *

**Elsewhere at Stately Wayne Manor, Home of millionaire Bruce Wayne**.

Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard Grayson are having a long conversation about mathematics, along with history as the conversation seemed to be boring to some but to them it is. Unknown to anyone they are both the dynamic duo Batman and Robin. Bruce Wayne is about 6 ft 2 210lbs with short blonde and blue eyes; he is dressed in his usual attire. Richard Grayson his ward is about 5 ft 9 160lbs with brown eyes and black hair he is wearing his usual attire. Then Alfred Pennyworth the butler came into the room as in a way to interrupt them but not rudely.

"Excuse me sir." said Alfred "You have a phone call." He motioned to the next room.

"Thank you Alfred." said Bruce

Bruce Wayne and Richard "Dick" Grayson went to the next room as Bruce picked up the red phone and spoke into the red phone.

"Yes Commissioner" said Bruce in his Batman voice "How can I help."

"_Batman we've been having a rash of break-ins and thefts_" said Gordon over the phone "_In joke shops and chemical places…I believe the Joker is back in town_."

"Understood Commissioner." said Batman "Anything else I should know."

"Come to GPD headquarters and we will give you a list of things that were stolen." said Gordon.

"We'll be there in a jiffy Batman out." said Bruce as he ended the phone conversation.

"Holy Clowning Calamities Batman." said Grayson "What could he be up to this time?"

"My keen bat instincts tell me it could be anything." said Batman "But let's find out…..to the Bat-poles."

Wayne would turn a switch concealed within a bust of Shakespeare that stood on his desk. This would cause a bookcase to slide back and reveal two fireman's poles. And he and Grayson would slide down to the Batcave a mechanism on the way that dressed them as their alter egos in a hurry. Both of them are in costume as they run and get into the bat-mobile.

"Atomic batteries to power...turbines to speed." said Robin

"Roger, ready to move out." said Batman

With that, after fastening their seatbelts, the two would drive out of the cave at high speed. As the Bat mobile approached the mouth of the cave a camouflaged door would swing open and a hinged barrier outside the Batcave would drop down to allow the car to exit onto the road. In which the bat-mobile heads straight into Gotham City with no problem at all as drives and pedestrians cleared a way for the dynamic duo to head to GPD headquarters to talk to Commissioner Gordon and to find out what the Joker is up to.

* * *

**Also, back at Gotham Police Headquarters**. Gordon Freeman and Batgirl have just arrived in the bat cyle that she owns as Gordon got off carrying catwoman in his back, he figured that Batgirl will be leaving soon.

"So, who do I go to see." said Gordon "To drop her off."

"You should go talk to." said Batgirl "Commissioner Gordon he is on the upper floor, if you excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

"Perhaps when you're off duty you can go on a date with me." said Gordon

Batgirl is loss for words as she drives away, while Catwoman rolled her eyes at this, but Gordon stared at her and told her with a silent look to keep quiet. Catwoman gulped and didn't say a word.

Walking inside Gordon is carrying Catwoman on his back as he takes the nearby elevator to the top floor as in where the commissioner office is location. All is quiet in the elevator as he waited and waited, until finally after listening to annoying elevator music the elevator doors opened with a "ding" out as he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to a pair of double brown wooden doors.

Gordon knocks on the door twice

"Come in Batman." said the voice from inside

Gordon raised a brow and walked in.

"Wait your not Batman." said the Commissioner "And why do you have Catwoman carrying on your back."

"Oh I'm just making a citizen's arrest." said Gordon "And she committed a crime, so I am taking her to you." He pointed out

"Hope that isn't a problem." Gordon threw her to the ground near the feet of the commissioner.

"No, no." said Commissioner "In fact the local police always welcomes the help, Catwoman is high on our list of wanted criminals."

"Good to know." said Gordon.

Then Batman and Robin walked in as the dynamic duo looked at Catwoman laying on the floor and a mysterious man in armor.

"Holy Kitten Caboodles, Batman" said Robin "The local police captured Catwoman for us."

"No Robin." said Batman "Our clever feline is too smart for the police to handle, my bat intellect tells me that this man is responsible in capturing the feline felon."

Barbra Gordon walked in as she is dressed in her normal appearance and has folders in her hand as she leaves them on her father's desk. Gordon looked at her for a moment as he suspected that she is the same height and build as Batgirl. Hmmm! He found this to be interesting. Barbra on the other hand stares back at him, but paid more attention to other matters.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." said Gordon "Batgirl helped out as well, for someone so beautiful she can sure kick a lot of ass."

Barbra smiled.

Commissioner Gordon, Batman and Robin frowned at the man's choice of language.

"Please watch your language." said Batman "Now back on topic….commissioner you have the list."

Commissioner Gordon handed the list of things stolen to Batman as the caped crusader and the boy wonder studied the list as the Commissioner and chief take Catwoman away while Barbra Gordon looks on in which she could help.

"Holy thieving, thievery Batman." said Robin "There is a lot of stuff the Joker has stolen, for what purpose."

"In his sick mind." said Batman "It could be diabolical and disastrous for Gotham City."

"I will take a look at this list." said Gordon

Gordon takes a look at the list as he found it to be interesting.

"The chemicals." said Gordon "When combined to form a gas like substance that is airborne in a wide dispersed area, a

delivery system would be the stolen items."

"Is that possible Batman." asked Robin.

"And so it is Robin." said Batman "It seems you know how the criminal mind works Mr.….Mr."

"Gordon Freeman." said Gordon "There is also something else I noticed. Today, is March 31 correct."

Everyone nodded.

"So, tomorrow in fact several hours from now is April fools day." said Gordon "At the stroke of midnight."

"Holy fowl full fools, Batman." said Robin "An April fools attack by the Joker."

"Does he always talk like that?" asked Gordon.

"Never mind." said Batman "A delivery system would spread out by air, my bat instincts tell me it is a plane."

"An air port is the logical choice." said Gordon "Gotham does have an airport right."

"Yes," said Batman "There is no time to lose….Robin to the bat-mobile and perhaps you can help out as well Mr. Freeman."

"Sure why not." shrugged the shoulders of Gordon, "Perhaps we will see Batgirl again."

Both Robin and Batman look at each other sharply.

Barbra Gordon hides a smile.

Then Batman, Robin and Gordon Freeman leave, moments later Barbra Gordon leaves as well to do a certain change.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a Gotham air hanger**….A diabolical plan is unfolding as a large group of men are inside and a man dressed in light purple, green hair and bleached skin. He is the clown prince of crime and he is wearing a smile. While outside a large plane with a delivery system is ready to go once the Joker gives the word.

"See boys." said the Joker "Once the plane is in the air, it won't be long before Gotham becomes a bunch of fools on April fools….by the time Batman realizes what is happening it will be too late." He laughed a bit.

"Wow! Boss your smart." said one man.

"The clown prince of crime rules." said another man.

A door opened as another man walked in as he appeared to be running.

"Boss, Batman and Robin are here." said the man

"So, soon, hmmm!" said Joker "Did you lure them here?"

"I did boss." said the man.

"Then the trap is ready and soon Gotham will be a bunch of fools on April fools." laughed the Joker "Quiet! Get ready to spring the trap."

Everyone got into position.

Batman and Robin found their way in as they see the Joker standing there alone with a smile.

"The jig is up Joker." said Robin "You're taking the fall."

"We know about your diabolical plan Joker" said Batman "Give it up."

"Up you say." said Joker "The only people are going up is you….now."

A cage came down on top of Batman and Robin as they are trapped inside, then the cage is raised upwards.

Jokers men appear out of no where and laugh like he does, however their laughter is short lived as the rope holding the cage is sliced away from a buzz saw as it falls to the ground leaving the dynamic duo unharmed.

"What, who did that?" asked the Joker

"I did." said Gordon "You're the joker; you look like Bozo's distant cousin."

"Three against all of us aye." said Joker

"How about four against all of you." said Batgirl as she appeared as well.

"Get them." Yelled the Joker

The fight started as a series of noises are heard in which kicks, punches and among other things are heard on impact like.

"**BOOP**!"

"**SLAM**"

"**CRASH**!"

"**SMASH**!"

"**OOPS**!"

Gordon thought those noises are indeed annoying and wondered where these noises are coming from.

The Joker slipped away as he is running to the air plane as all his men are down for the count. The four of them went outside as they can see him getting away by plane. But Gordon has other plans in mind as he already has out his gravity gun and another device in a form of an explosive called Magnusson Device. Controlling the gravity gun with a click the Magnusson device shoots outwards from the gun and as the plan takes off it latches on the plane. The Joker thinks he got away.

He is going to find out how wrong he is.

"**KABOOM**!"

As the loud echo is heard all around in which the side of the plane exploded in which the Joker is losing control as the plane is in a tail spin until finally it comes in a hard landing into the bay of Gotham city. Smoke and fired raised up from the impact of the landing as all four of them looked on, Gordon was not shocked at this but the three of them are.

"What?" said Gordon "You wanted him stopped right, so he's stopped."

"Not something I would do." said Batman

"Holy exploding…." said Robin in which before he finished his sentence Gordon slapped him up side the head.

"Seriously cut that out." said Gordon "You really don't need to tell us that."

Batgirl just giggled a bit.

"Sometime tells me." said Batman "You are not from around here."

"Thank you for being the master of the obvious Batman." said Gordon "You're correct I am from not around here, I come from another dimension to give you a stern warning. Can we talk somewhere private."

Batman and Robin looked sharply at each other, and then they have a private conversation.

"It's been fun Gordon." said Batgirl "Meet me here later." She kissed him on the cheek as she got into her motor cycle and takes off

Batman and Robin agreed with each other on their private conversation.

"Come with us." said Batman.

* * *

**Later on in the Batcave**…..Gordon Freeman delivers his stern warning about the Combine and what they are all about in a long speech as Batman and Robin looked on in a shocking manner as Gordon knows he can trust these people, he told them all about the occupation and the uprising, among everything else.

"Holy Startling, storytelling Batman." said Robin "This insane and I believe him."

"So, do I Robin." said Batman "We can trust him…so it is ok."

Batman and Robin take off their mask reviling Richard "Dick" Grayson and Bruce Wayne

"Can you trust us with ours." said Bruce.

"I won't say a word and remember what I said about the Combine." said Gordon.

"Good luck Gordon." said Dick "You seriously going to need it."

"If you need to contact Me." said Gordon as he hands a small communications device to Bruce "This is for you." In which Gordon walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Bruce.

"I have a date." said Gordon as he smirked as he walked away.

* * *

**The next morning**…..Barbra Gordon's place as the morning sun came up to start a brand new day, Gordon and Barbra are lying naked in bed as the covers cover parts of their body. Gordon's suit is nearby and Barbra's bat suit is lying down as well in which they are looking into each others eyes for a moment in which one last kiss occurred. Then Gordon got up out of bed and went over to his suit to put on his armor

"Your going right." said Barbra as her exposed large breasts are seen.

"Yes." said Gordon as he puts on the armor

"Like you say." smiled Barbra "Go kick some Combine ass."

"I will." Nodded the one-free-man.

"Will you come back someday." said Barbra.

"I will see what I can do." said Gordon "The combine are everywhere, good luck in crime fighting….goodbye for now."

"Thank you" said Barbra as she lies back down in bed and smiled.

A portal opens up in which Gordon pressed a button to activate the portal from his right forearm and unknown to the both of them the G-man is watching on from one the mirrors in the room as he has a smile on his face before disappearing once again.

* * *

**Freeman's log.**

_Continuation…F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy. My life is anything, but tragic as all heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Perhaps I will meet more of these Batmen, Robins and Batgirls. Will they have the same personality or will it be different. I don't know, but the unknown is always best to confront…there is no Combine threat to this dimension. As I travel to dimension to dimension I let to wonder if the inhabitants of the dimension will believe me or not._

_I will have to find out first hand._

_Right now my Odyssey Continues forward as I will face this head on._

**End Log.**

* * *

Gordon Freeman steps into the portal and disappears into thin air in a way he does not know where he is going next.

* * *

**In another Dimension** It is a warm day out as two teenagers are standing around in a clear field in which one of them is laughing in the words of Uh, Huh, Huh and other one is laughing in the words Heh, heh, Meh.

The blonde haired, blue eyed Caucasian boy is wearing a dark blue shirt that has the words written on the front that reads Metallica, he is wearing gray shorts and brown sneakers. He has an under-bite and a fixated stare; he is the one who is doing the heh, heh, meh.

The other one is brown haired Caucasian boy who is wearing a gray shirt that has words written on the front that reads AC/DC, he is wearing red shorts with black shoes. He has an under-bite and a fixated stare on his face. In which he is the one laughing in the words Huh, uh, huh.

All of a sudden the blonde one spots the portal, but to him it looks like a hole as the boy eyes are either playing tricks, on him or is it real.

"Meh, heh, heh." said the blonde boy "It looks like a hole…check it out."

"Uh…huh, huh, huh." said the brown haired Boy "You said, hole."

The two boys laughed.

"Wait, wait." Said the blonde boy "Meh, heh, heh "It is really an astrological phenomenon caused by a space tear in the time continuum as certain energies converge to form the basis-" he is slapped several times in the face by the brown haired boy.

"**SLAP**!"

"**SLAP**!"

"**SLAP**"

His head is knocked back by the slaps and the boy recovers by kicking him in the groin as the brown boy fall to the ground grasping in pain from the shot to the groin. At same time Gordon Freeman steps from out of the portal and noticed the two teenagers as a single thought came to mind to him.

_This is going to be interesting thought_ Gordon.

**To be continued**:

* * *

After Gordon helps Batman and Robin put a stop to the Joker's diobolical plan before April fools day, Gordon delivers a stern warning about the Combine. Later on Gordon arrives in another dimension and sees two idiotic teenagers.

**Chapter: 3 **

Two annoying idiots


	3. Two annoying idiots

**Freeman's ****odyssey**

**Chapter: 3 **

Two annoying idiots

* * *

Highland, Texas

USA

2013

0:9:35:0 hours morning time

Not too far away is the city of Highland Texas to the right of the field and to the left is another city, both cities are roughly the same but with different names. It is a warm day out as two teenagers Beavis and Butt-head are standing around in a clear field in which one of them is laughing in the words of Uh, Huh, Huh and other one is laughing in the words Heh, heh, Meh.

Beavis has blonde haired, blue eyed Caucasian boy is wearing a dark blue shirt that has the words written on the front that reads Metallica, he is wearing gray shorts and brown sneakers. He has an under-bite and a fixated stare; he is the one who is doing the heh, heh, meh.

Butt-head is brown haired Caucasian boy who is wearing a gray shirt that has words written on the front that reads AC/DC; He is wearing red shorts with black shoes. He has an under-bite and a fixated stare on his face. In which he is the one laughing in the words Huh, uh, huh.

All of a sudden the blonde one spots the portal, but to him it looks like a hole as the boy eyes are either playing tricks on him or is it real.

"Meh, heh, heh." said, Beavis "It looks like a hole check it out."

"Uh…huh, huh, huh." said butt-head "You said hole, uh huh, huh."

The two boys laughed.

"Wait, wait." said Beavis "Meh, heh, heh "It is really an astrological phenomenon caused by a space tear in the time continuum as certain energies converge to form the basis-" he is slapped several times in the face by the brown haired boy.

"**SLAP**!"

"**SLAP**!"

"**SLAP**"

His head is knocked back by the slaps and the boy recovers by kicking him in the groin as the brown boy fall to the ground grasping in pain from the shot to the groin. At same time Gordon Freeman steps from out of the portal and noticed the two teenagers as a single thought came to mind to him.

_This is going to be interesting thought_ Gordon.

Butt-Head got up as he is about to attack Beavis, but he noticed the man who came out of a hole as he laughed at a man coming out of a hole. Beavis looked on with awe like he always does in which he has some pretty good ideas in finding a way to take a dump in that hole. His eyes fixated on the man who is dressed in some sort of bad-ass armor in which he wondered where he can get armor like that.

"Meh, heh, heh" said Beavis "Hey check it out, it's that guy from the road warrior."

"Uh….huh, huh" said Butt-head "No way Beavis that is not mad max, huh, huh….that is a pissed off Doctor House."

The two boys laughed.

Gordon Freeman is walking towards the two boys as they seemed to be laughing uncontrollably for some reason, he looked around him and spotted a city not too far away as a sign reads Highland, Texas, another city is not too far away. He figured Dallas, Texas is dozens of miles away in his dimension Dallas or city

24 was left a ghost town after the Combine captured all the people and used them as a template for the Over watch Elites. He stopped and started to do scans by checking any Combine transmissions by pressing a button upon his radio scanner. However, the results turned up negative.

Like the last dimension.

Perhaps he can ask the locals some questions.

Like these two.

"Hey you two." said Gordon "Have you seen anything strange or unusual things going on around here."

Beavis and Butt-head just stare at him for a moment.

"Uh…." said Butt-head "Huh, huh, huh yeah you dude….you just came out of that hole."

"Meh, heh, heh." said Beavis "Hole." Then he does a squeaky noise that sounded like "Poop, meh, heh, heh. Hey man are you like a doctor and stuff….like Doctor House."

"Uhhh…" said Butt-head "Yeah a butt-doctor, huh, huh, huh."

"Meh, heh," said Beavis "A butt-doctor on Stark trek, heh, meh, heh"

"Uh….huh, beavis" said Butt-head "You fartknocker huh, huh, there are no butt-doctors on Star trek."

"Meh, heh, heh oh yeah I forgot." said Beavis.

Gordon wondered what this Star Trek is, but he brushed it off as nothing, but nonsense in his mind.

"No boys, I am not that kind of doctor." said Gordon "I'm more of a doctor that mastered in studies that are beyond your normal range of intelligence or low intelligence. As I can tell you're both completely dumb…..the blonde one seems smarter that, what your name is?"

"meh, heh, heh" said Beavis "I'm beavis."

Uh…huh, huh." said Butt-head "Butt-head."

"Yeah." said Gordon "I can imagine why you are one with all this huh, huh, huh….why do you keep saying that anyway."

Butt-head shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, heh, heh," said Beavis "Butt-head is a dumbass that is why; he spanks his monkey all the time."

"Uh, huh shut up Beavis" said Butt-head "You spank your monkey all the time, I on the other hand is going to score."

Gordon raised a brow at this to understand these two are idiots. He pondered about this while the boys are bantering on and on about this and that. He figured that the Combine has interest in certain dimensions that they see interest leaving the not so interested dimensions to be left alone. That is why the incident at Black Mesa attracted the attention of the Combine as Gordon is making sense of this.

"Boys, boys." said Gordon "Is there anywhere I can get something to eat."

"Uh…huh, yeah." said Butt-head "Maxi mart has the best nachos and hot dogs."

"Meh, heh," said Beavis "And chicks, we're going to score."

"Uh….huh, huh we're they're dude." said Butt-head "Follow us."

* * *

**Maxi Mart**

**Highland, Texas**

The Maxi mart looked like any small brand convenience store like 7-11 for instance, but this is not a 7-11 perhaps they don't have 7-11's in this dimension. The parking lot is large and inside all sorts of foods are inside. Things to drink like soda or water, nachos, and hotdogs to eat. The store clerk looked annoyed as he spotted the two teenagers in his store again like always. He seemed surprised when a strange armored man walked in as he looks like a nerd, but tough, the clerk didn't want to mess with this guy as he means business, but he does almost look like Hugh Laurie from the television show House.

Gordon Freeman has money on him as he bought some nachos for boys, as he got himself a hot dog and a large cold drink of pepi's. He noticed several local women looking repulsed at the sheer sight of the dimwitted duo, but the local women relaxed as they see a mysterious but handsome stranger. The boys already went outside as Gordon hears a car pulling up real fast from the outside as Gordon watched out of the window while eating a hot dog and drinking a cold drink of pepi's.

A Caucasian man steps out of the vehicle he looks rough and tough as he has an appearance of a violent criminal. His name is Todd Ianuzzi he has blonde hair, sunglasses. He is dressed in a shirt, jeans and boots. Beavis and Butt-head looked shocked as they see the man they idolize who has beaten them up more than once. Todd sees the both of them eating nachos in front of the maxi mart.

"Meh, heh, whoa!" said Beavis "its Todd, heh, heh, heh how's it going man."

"Uh….Todd rules." said Butt-head "Uh, huh, huh, huh"

"Shut up." said Todd "You turds, give me your nachos, along with any money you have."

"I don't think so." said Gordon as he walked after finishing what he was doing "Leave them alone."

"Yeah." growled Todd "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nice car." said Gordon "Too bad about that dent."

"What Dent?" Asked Todd

Gordon kicked the front of Todd's car leaving a large dent on the front fender.

"Hey you son-of-a-bitch." said snarled Todd "You dented my car you asshole, I should kill you for that."

"Oh I see." smiled Gordon "Don't like it when people hit your car." Then the gravity gun appeared in his hand "Maybe it's time you walked home instead."

Gordon clicked the trigger upon the gravity gun as the energy surrounded Todd's car as it is lifted in the air as Beavis, Butt-head, the store clerk, Todd and several onlookers watch in awe as they see the car hovering backwards in the air. Then with another click upon the trigger the car is thrown in the air backwards until finally landed on the ground as it exploded in which pieces scattered everywhere.

"Hey why you-" said Todd as he was about to respond as Gordon landed a hard right to the jaw of the man as Todd is knocked out cold and is on the ground bleeding from the mouth.

"Uh, huh, huh." said Butt-head "whoa; now that was cool…huh, huh, huh."

Meh, heh, heh." said Beavis "That ruled…..heh, heh FIRE…..FIRE….FIRE."

He continued to laugh as he noticed some girl scouts cookies lying on the ground as he goes to pick up to eat them repeatedly in a very uncontrollable rate until finally the transformation happens. Beavis stands up as he is mumbling and rumbling in nonsense sort of words until finally he puts his shirt over his head and sticks his arms up.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO." said Beavis "I NEED TEEPEE FOR MY BUNGHOLE."

"Is there something wrong with him." asked Gordon.

UH…huh, huh." said Butt-head "He's a dumbass."

"ARE YOU THREATING ME?" asked Beavis.

Everyone just looked on as if he is stupid.

"THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ALL MIGHTY BUNGHOLE." said Beavis "BUNGHOLE, BUNGHOLE…." Beavis then wanders off as Butt-head is following him.

"I think I better go." muttered Gordon "This place is full of idiots."

Gordon Freeman walked to the back of the maxi mart as he pressed a button upon his right forearm to activate a portal for him to step through. Looks like the Combine are not here, the portal opened in a mixture of light and colors. Before Gordon steps in he makes a log of this.

* * *

**Freeman's log**

_Continuing mission, So__, far I have discovered nothing in this dimension that does not have any combine influence or any Combine period. I won't give up the Odyssey continues and hopefully I don't encounter idiots like a Beavis or a Butt-head in other dimensions. Strange kids, indeed! Although they did mention from before something about Star Trek, I will investigate this later_.

**End log.**

Gordon steps into the portal and disappears at the same time the portal vanishes into thin air.

* * *

**Beavis and Butt-head's place**

**Highland, Texas**

**2 hours later**

Beavis is watching a metallica music video as Butt-head has gone to take a dump, however something weird happened the music video changed into a weird looking guy as Beavis changed the channel several times as the same guy is there and is smiling at him The man looks like appears to be a middle-aged white male with a tall and thin physique, pale/chalky skin, dark brown hair shaped in a military-style crew cut with a prominent widow's peak, blue-green eyes, and a red tie. Beavis almost has the urge to throw the remote at the television.

"Do not adjust your television set." said the G-man "Missster. Beavis, my employers are most impressed by your intelligence or lack there of, so much limitless potential wasted."

"Meh, heh, heh," said Beavis "You mean like scoring, money and stuff."

"All that and much more." smiled the G-man with a sinister grin "There is one person that is keeping your potential at bay and you know must be done, once it is done you will be free confines of his idiocy, a future for you and only you alone."

"Meh, heh," said Beavis "Cool."

"You know must be done Misster Beavis." said the G-man "Now I return you to your regular scheduled program, already in progress."

The television is back to normal as Beavis got the general idea as he chuckled at this.

Butt-head just got up and pulled his short up as he finished taking a dump; he then flushed the toilet as it made a great sound that made butt-head laugh a bit. He turned the knob to open the door a bit and once the door is opened Butt-head is caught by surprise as a sharp foreign object pierced his stomach more than once in a stabbing motion as blood splattered on the bathroom floor. Butt-head grasped in pain and falls to the floor of the bathroom. Then looking up he sees Beavis holding a kitchen knife and with a sadistic smile upon his face.

"Uh, huh." said Butt-head "Beavis….." before he could say more Beavis kicked him in the face and slammed the door shut as Butt-head is left bleeding on the floor as he is passed out cold by the kick to the face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another dimension**, A portal opened up in an empty alley as Gordon Freeman stepped into another dimension as the sun is slowly rising over the horizon in which Gordon does not recognize this place one bit as the architecture of this place is astounding in which there is an old style bridge and a mega-massive sky scraper almost as large as the Combine Citadels.

He passed by several posters showing some form of animal and other animals as they appeared to be human-like but not human-like. Gordon walked from out the empty alley his eyes almost bugged out of his glasses.

Animals acting like people.

Wearing clothes

Driving!

This made no sense at all as he started walking hopefully the local population does not consider him a freak as he is not from this dimension. He began to form some theories as in why there is a dimension full of animals that act like people perhaps. All of a sudden someone shouted from behind him.

"Halt police." said the animal that looked like a dog in a police outfit "You're under arrest ********"

"I don't know who this *******" said Gordon "But you clearly have the wrong guy."

"All units" said the dog who is talking into a radio "I need back-up, I have ******** in my sites I need back-up repeat in need back-up"

* * *

**Elsewhere in the city**, In a old warehouse a certain person is laying down as he is coughing and sneezing as he is wearing a jumpsuit, gloves, boots and safety goggles from the power company as well as a giant battery worn on his back to keep his power flowing on the go and a headpiece that resembles a big plug. It has been a few days and he hates the flu, ugh looks like he will be out of action for awhile.

"Hey guys I need some juice" said the costumed animal

An animal in a jester costume, another animal that looks like a cross between a plant and an animal, and another one is a liquefied animal sitting at the table listing to the police band radio.

"Keep it down." said the animal in the jester costume "*******, we are trying to listen."

"What?" asked the costumed animal as he coughed and sneezed a bit!

"Nothing beats the original," said the liquefied animal "And you can own it for $19:95 at a low price."

"Huh." said the costumed animal

"He means the police are chasing." said the plant-animal "A fake ******** listen."

"Officers down, I repeat officers down" shouted one of them

"What is the location of ********?" asked another one.

"On the run, I repeat on the run." said another

"Well, maybe you guys should go after this faker." said the costumed animal "I'm too sick to do anything."

All three of them agreed and left in their own way.

* * *

**Also****, elsewhere in the city**, an animal in a form of a duck stares at the news report, while a young girlish duck and a duck that is dressed in a pilots look on the breaking news reports.

"What do you think **" asked the duck pilot

His eyes narrowed at this.

"Yeah," said the young girl duck "Are you going to become ************* and stop him."

"I think its time." said the duck sitting in the chair "To get dangerous."

Then he springs into action.

**To Be continued:**

* * *

Leaving behind Beavis and Butt-head to their idotic antics, Gordon Freeman arrives in another dimension full of something he would never expect to see in his entire life. Talking animals and he is mistaken for a known criminal by the local population. Promting certain people to take an interest in him.

Chapter: 4

**A case of mistaken ****identity**


	4. A Case of mistaken identity

**Freeman's ****odyssey**

**Chapter: 4 **

A Case of mistaken identiy

* * *

St. Canard

USA

1993

0:6:30:0 hours afternoon time

A portal opened up in an empty alley as Gordon Freeman stepped into another dimension as the sun is slowly setting over the horizon in which Gordon does not recognize this place one bit as the architecture of this place is astounding in which there is an old style bridge and a mega-massive sky scraper almost as large as the Combine Citadels.

This place almost looks like something out of the 1990's as he found a newspaper on the ground as it reads 1993. Gordon remembered the 1990's all too well. He passed by several posters showing some form of animal and other animals as they appeared to be human-like but not human-like. The smell in the air has an industrial smell worn like cheap perfume as garbage cans are nearby as well

Gordon walked from out the empty alley his eyes almost bugged out of his glasses.

Animals acting like people.

Wearing clothes

Driving!

This made no sense at all as he started walking hopefully the local population does not consider him a freak as he is not from this dimension. In fact he maybe the first human to ever be in this dimension in which the local population may not even understands what humans are? He began to form some theories as in why there is a dimension full of animals that act like people perhaps. Dogs, monkeys, ducks and numerous of other animals are walking the streets in this late afternoon.

To his left he sees a sign that reads St. Canard. Even animal children are playing in a playground in which Gordon knows thanks to the Suppression field in his home dimension and the slaughter of so much innocent children by the hands of the Combine. Kliner had already stated that Humanity cannot have any children period so basically humankind in his dimension is the very last generation. This caused his to sigh and almost weep a bit, but he managed to put himself together

St. Canard though the one-free-man Never heard of it

All of a sudden someone shouted from behind him.

"Halt police." said the animal that looked like a dog in a police outfit "You're under arrest Mega-Volt"

"I don't know who this Mega-volt is" said Gordon "But you clearly have the wrong guy."

"All units" said the dog who is talking into a radio "I need back-up; I have Mega-volt in my sites I need back-up repeat in need back-up"

Police sirens are heard off in the distance.

"Great, just great." muttered Gordon as he makes a run for it as he dashes down the street.

"Stop in the name of the law." said the police officer

The police officer draws out his standard weapon and fired at Gordon Freeman as the bullets hit the back of him in which the bullets bounced off his mark eight armor in which this newer model can handle small arms fire, although his head isn't protected he does have something compensate for that in a form of the armors energy shields.

Dr. Kliner told him the schematics of the kinetic energy shield that is an unknown form of technology that is not Combine technology at all. While running he used the armors weapon replication system to bring forth a crossbow.

The weapon itself fires a piece of heated rebar over a long distance, and can be used to pin people to wall. It is a one shot one kill weapon against all but the toughest enemies. He wasn't going to kill anyone today, but he is being chased by the local police for being someone called Mega-volt.

Gordon ducked for cover behind a car and can hear gun shots over head as he had enough of this. Gordon came out of cover and fired the crossbow as the rebar or arrow takes the police officer by surprise as the rebar-arrow pierced the shoulder of the officer as blood splatters out and he is send flying to the fall as the animal is pinned to the wall, knocking him out cold.

Gordon Freeman makes a run for it down the street as several police cars come to a halt in which several armed police officers take positions, along with drawing out their standard issued weapons.

"Put your hands in air and surrender." said the police officer "Mega-volt."

"I'm not this mega-volt." growled Gordon as he draws closer to the police officers.

"Open fire." said one of the officers.

"Shields." muttered Gordon

A shield barrier went up around him as the officers have opened fired upon him as Gordon folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as he stands there for a moment. The bullets bounce off his shields with no problems as all, he had to admit Dr. Kliner had out-done himself at this one. He quietly de-replicated his cross-bow and replicated another weapon a submachine gun.

The MP7 is a respectable little submachine gun with a high rate of fire but fairly low level of damage. To make up for that it also has a grenade launcher alternate fire that can be very useful in tight situations.

The officers looked shocked as their weapons do no damage to the person. Once they stopped firing Gordon used the grenade launcher attachment and fired as the officers got out of the way as the shot causes several explosions that completely trash their police cars as smoke and fire rise upwards into the air. The officers are knocked back by the momentum of the explosions in which all them then realize that they could be wrong about this person being Mega-volt.

It is already too late.

Gordon had switched weapons and brought forth an old friend of his, his trusty crow bar as Gordon goes on the attack as he landing a crushing blow to the stomach of one, a kick to the face of another one. Another crowbar shot to the back of the head of another one and a series of round house punches that Gordon does to take the last one down. The police officers of this city called St. Canard are bloodied and beaten as they lay motionless on the streets, they'll live to fight crime another day.

He quickly hears more police sirens off the distance as he is running away along with that a police helicopter is following him, he can heard them yelling into the police band radio as his armor is picking up radio transmissions. Gordon then fired at the police helicopter as the helicopter is hit and is making an emergency landing nearby.

The One-free-man wondered what else is in store for him as he kept on moving upon the streets of St. Canard. Civilians are moving out of the way as they witnessed what is happening. It would seem to them the police are powerless to stop Mega-volt or someone that looks like him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the city, In a old warehouse** a certain person is laying down as he is coughing and sneezing as he is wearing a jumpsuit, gloves, boots and safety goggles from the power company as well as a giant battery worn on his back to keep his power flowing on the go and a headpiece that resembles a big plug. It has been a few days and he hates the flu, ugh looks like he will be out of action for awhile.

"Hey guys I need some juice" said Mega-volt

An animal in a jester costume, another animal that looks like a cross between a plant and an animal, and another one is a liquefied animal sitting at the table listing to the police band radio. For they are four members of the fearsome five as their leader Nega-duck is current elsewhere.

"Keep it down." said Quacker-jack "Mega-volt, we are trying to listen."

"What?" asked Mega-volt as he coughed and sneezed a bit!

"Nothing beats the original," said the liquidator "And you can own it for $19:95 at a low price."

"Huh." said Mega-volt

"He means the police are chasing." said Bush-root "A fake Mega-volt just listen."

"Officers down, I repeat officers down" shouted one of them

"What is the location of Mega-volt?" asked another one.

"On the run, I repeat on the run." said another

"Well, maybe you guys should go after this faker." said the costumed animal "I'm too sick to do anything."

"Maybe one of us will get lucky and find this faker." said Quacker-jack "What do you think Mr. Banana Brain?" then he does ventriloquism to change his voice "Oh we will be the first to smash him." Then Quacker-jack smiled and said "My thoughts exactly, you almost read my mind." He laughed as he left the warehouse.

All three of them nodded in agreement as they left the warehouse as Mega-volt is sneezing and coughing as he used a tissue to blow his nose as he lays there.

* * *

**Back in the city of St Canard**. Gordon Freeman leaps over a fence after doing battle against people in attack helicopters that are calling themselves S.H.U.S.H as they were lead by a Grizzly bear who has a Russian accent. Gordon used the Gravity gun to shoot down the helicopters that were shooting at him.

The helicopters dropped like flies afterwards Gordon kept on sprinting quickly until he tripped over a rope that was placed while he ran. He lost his footing and crashed to the ground. Gordon then got up and spotted a duck who is dressed in a jester costume holding an ugly doll of some sorts.

"Oh, looks like I found you faker." said Quacker Jack "Boy you don't even look like Mega-volt, oh well you are a dead one anyway."

"And you are?" asked Gordon.

"Why I am Quacker Jack." smiled the villain sinisterly "And it's play time."

Then he throws chatter teeth at Gordon as these chattering teeth approach the one-free-man, in which Gordon noted that this guy must be serious. Having already out his trusty crowbar as these chattering teeth are jumping at him. Gordon then used his crowbar to smash a few of them as these deadly teeth break apart to bits.

A few tried to bite his armor with no such luck and he repeatedly smashed the teeth over and over until these toy-like teeth are nothing more than trash on the ground. These things are just as bad as head crabs.

"Oh want to play rough." said Quacker Jack "What was that Mr. Banana Brain?" he nodded his head a few times "Uh-huh….good, good. Yes I agree it is time for the big bomb, meaning this one." He smiled as a large orb like object with a fuse and the villain lights it up and throws it at Gordon "Here you'll get a blast out of this one." The villain laughed at the pun.

He noted it almost looked cartoonist as Gordon wound up for the hit like a batter in a batter box, as the large orb like bomb came right at him and with a loud clang from his trusty crowbar as the hit is sent right back at Quacker Jack with so much velocity the villain did not had time to move out of the way as it exploded right in front of him.

"**BLAM**!"

The impact of the explosion and the momentum throws Quacker Jack into the air so far away the villain impacted on the ground so hard it made a sickening thud that echoed everywhere. Gordon's armor can withstand such explosions as he stood right there went it happened of course dust and debris raised upwards in the air

Gordon Freeman kept on moving quickly as he headed into the park and spotted someone else coming out of the ground in a form of a half-plant and half duck. Freeman noticed how strange this creature looked as it looks like some sort of genetic mutation.

"Get them my pretties." said bush root "Make that faker pay for disrespecting my friend."

Coming out of the ground is a half of a dozen of these plant creatures like either a large carnivorous plant loosely resembling a Venus Flytraps with a shaggy mop of orange hair and vampire potatoes. For these plant creatures have him surrounded from all sides, but Gordon had defied the odds before by taking down overwhelming odds. His expression hardened as he isn't going to play nice with these creatures. He rolled to the right as two of these creatures lunged at him as Gordon replicated a weapon of his choice.

An assault pulse Rifle.

He is Using the omnipresent Combine pulse technology, the Combine Assault Rifle does devastating amounts of damage quickly, at the expense of ammunition at a high rate. In which he is doing right now as he is blasting away these plant creatures as the large one is looking on in shock and awe in thinking he has it easy on this faker.

The alternate fire shoots a plasma ball that bounces around like a giant rubber ball, killing anything it touches outright in which Gordon does to use the plasma ball to ensnare the rest of these plant creatures in which there is nothing left, but a plasma stain on the ground.

"Uh-oh." said Bush root "I uh….can we be friends."

"No." said Gordon.

Then he used his crossbow weapon as he used the de-replicated the assault pulse rifle and brought forth of the crossbow weapon of his as he shoots the plant creature in the chest as the plant creature tried to run away. Then the superheated arrow bursts into flames as the creature kept on running away like a runway inferno.

Gordon is really not in the mood now as he kept on running and running for a bit down some more streets as it is getting dark soon for it gave him a creepy feeling what is in store for him next and what is in store for him is water as a wave of water from out no where knocked him back a bit as Gordon stumbled, but got up momentarily what he saw completely baffled him as it is living water and a dog too.

"Now you two can own." said the liquidator "A life time supply of death and if you act now faker out operators are standing by to confirm your death."

"I don't think so." said Gordon

"Hah, bold to the end." said the villain "I am water and I am invincible…go ahead and try nothing you do will work."

Gordon looked closely that this dog water creature is made of water, so no physical attacks would not do any good; he had to think and discovered an idea as he draws out the gravity gun. In which Gordon looked around for something to use and found it as he activated the gravity gun and used it's energies to latch around a large truck filled with something special on the inside as he throws it at this liquid villain, with a second click the vehicle broke apart in front of the villain as a white sludgy substance dropped on top of the villain taking him by surprise.

"Nothing stops." said the villain slowly as he is walking towards Gordon "The liquidator…" the water villain turns to cement as he is as stony as a statue in which could not move at all.

"Next time clean up your act." said Gordon

Gordon then walked away as the sun has finally set over the horizon as night had fallen, he can heard police sirens off in the distance as Gordon Freeman decided to find a place to settle down for a bit. He wanted to know more what is going on and if the combine are here or not. He'll portal out afterwards.

* * *

**Also,**** elsewhere in the city at house in the suburbs of St Canard**, Drake Mallard also known as Dark wing duck stares at the news report, while a young girlish duck his adoptive daughter Gosalyn Mallard and a duck that is dressed in a pilots look as he is Launch pad McQuack who used to work for the worlds richest duck Scrooge McDuck. In which all of them are watching the late breaking news reports about Mega-volt who injured dozens of police officers, single handedly took down dozens of shush agents and is on the run.

"What do you think DW?" asked Launchpad who is dark-wing's side kick

His eyes narrowed at this in formulating an idea as he knows his old enemy all to well, but this time something is different as these news reports made no sense to him.

"Yeah," said Gosyslain "Are you going to become Dark-wing and stop him."

"I think its time." said the duck sitting in the chair "To get dangerous."

Then he springs into action as he activated the chairs in which to take him to Dark-wings secret hide out on top of one of them spires of St. Canard Bridge to transform into his alter ego darkwing duck.

Gordon Freeman is walking around in the side streets and ally ways to avoid the police and people as it would seem he got on the bad side of the city inhabitants. For a moment he spotted a shadow and a pair of eyes moving from left to right.

Gordon has a feeling he is being followed by a certain some thing or some one as the freaks seem to popup every where. The city itself has a dark and creepy feeling like Ravenholme as the only person to live there is a crazed man who preaches on and on. Then he decided to start a log about the event so far.

* * *

**Freeman's log**

Supplemental

_Nothing is ever as it seems to be, I come to this dimension to look for the combine and what is I find is trouble. So__ far, I had been attacked by the police; an organization called Shush and attacked by a couple of idiots who think I am a faker to this Mega-volt person. If everyone back home would laugh if I told them that animals are acting like people, however I've seen it with my own eyes to know it is true…now._

* * *

He ended the log as he heard a noise in the background.

"All right who is out there." said Gordon Freeman as he narrowed his eyes at this.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." Echoed the voice Dark wing out from a puff of smoke

"I am the wardrobe malfunction that causes you to be embarrassed." said Dark wing.

"I am!" said Dark-wing as he is interrupted by Gordon

"A loud-mouthed Schmuck." said Gordon.

"Darkwing." said dark as he comes out of the puff of purple smoke "Shmuck." Then thought about it for a moment "It's duck!...duck." he stomps on the ground for a moment and so regaining his composure in which he narrowed his eyes behind his mask and pulls out his gas gun "Let's get dangerous." The tone in his voice got darker.

Gordon rolled his eyes at this and stares down this costumed duck with his own weapon of choice.

_I wonder what his story is about_. Thought, Gordon

**To be continued: **

* * *

After Gordon's world is turned upside down as people of St. Canard mistake him for Mega-Volt, the local police attack him, he is then attacked by the villians allies three memebers of the Fearsome five and after fighting them off he encounters a local hero. Meanwhile Negaduck gets an offer he cannot refuse.

* * *

**Chapter: 5 **

**Enter: Darkwing Duck **


	5. Enter: Darkwing Duck

**Freeman's Odyessy **

* * *

**Chapter: 5 **

Enter: Darkwing Duck

* * *

**St. Canard**

One hour before.

The story of Darkwing Duck also known as Drake Mallard is very simple as Gordon Freeman does not even know yet, had a simple life who was a nerd all through the school years of his life. His parents worked a lot so basically he is a loner (just guessing here) a geek and a nerd he idolized comic characters in the numerous of comic books Drake had read.

It was that faithful day in high school that changed him forever as he first donned the disguise of Darkwing duck during a prom to do battle against another student who went by the name of Megavolt. No one knew him as a dork Drake Mallard; they knew him as someone cool and dark. Dark wing duck a crime fighter.

Growing older he needed the skills and the resources to make his crime fighting days memorable after his parents died in a plane crashed he inherited a fortune from his parents as they had owned Mallard Industries, the young drake had no interest in running a company as he had other plans in mind.

Like becoming a more tough crime fighting like learning martial arts and acquiring the resources to be a crime fighter. Even in his early days he did not bother to use the Drake Mallard name as his alter ego, although only went he traveled to place to place as him.

St. Canard had become a hot bed of crime and villainy, trying to make a name of him self had not been easy considering the local police portrayed him as a joke looking for fame and fortune.

Many times he let his arrogance and ego get the best of him, because quite frankly he has been a loner for a long time until that faithful day he took on a real big time criminal Turas Bulba and of course it almost got him killed. He wasn't alone anymore as he took on a side kick and pilot Luanchpad McQuack, also an adoptive daughter named Gosalyn Mallard who he loves dearly and does not want to see her hurt in any way.

After that incident his life changed forever. Like getting a home for himself in the suburbs of St. Canard, using his money to buy one and he lives with all of them next door to the Muddlefoots, oh how he hated the Muddlefoots. Occasionally battling costumed criminals or, so sort of freak that happened in some form of accident.

Even he helped out the international organization known as SHUSH to do battle against the agents of FOWL. After using the swirling chair to transport himself Gosalyn and Luanchpad to his secret lair in one of the spires of Bridge of St. Canard where the ratcatcher and the Thunderquak lay to rest inside.

And as usaual Gosalyn wants to go.

"No." said Darkwing "Remain here it is too dangerous for you."

"But dad." said Gosalyn

"No if, ands or butts." said Darkwing "Your staying and that is final, Luanchpad keep an eye on her."

"Right DW." Said lauchpad

Gosalyn pouted at this, but she has an idea as she hides a smirk.

Dark wing nodded as he runs to the ratcatcher to get on as he started it up, then taking off by riding one of the support cables on the bridge. Driving in the city that has everyone on edge including the local police who have a lot of injuries due to Megavolt, but what the strangest thing is that they did not suffer from any electrical attacks, but more like injuries from weapons fire. Darkwing knows his old enemy all to well to understand that Megavolt does not use guns or crossbows or anything else for that matter. Driving by he just shook his head at this in which it made no sense at all.

Following the chaos he came across Quakerjack who looked like street pizza from an explosion, but he looks like he will live as the police have captured him. At least the local police are useful for something besides eating doughnuts. The trail kept on getting hot as Bushroot is running around in circles in which he is still on fire from some sort of arrow that is heated. This got weirder and weirder as surely Megavolt would not attack his fearsome five allies unless he has gone nuts, well not the first time Megavolt has lost his mind.

Finally there is the liquidator, who is incased in wet cement and as hard as a rock in which nearby appears to be pieces of a cement truck. The local police are taking the liquidator away as Darkwing kept on driving the ratcatcher, also he spotted several downed SUSH helicopters in which the SUSH agents are injured but alive.

It would appear that Megavolt didn't killed them as that was really strange enough more like Megavolt is escaping something or something else for that matter. So, finally as the sun sets of the horizon and darkness engulfs the city Darkwing decided to go on foot as he hides the ratcatcher. Using a grapping hook he propelled himself upwards to the rooftop to begin his search. Until finally he found that someone that looked like Megavolt.

* * *

**Meanwhile****, back at the lair**

"Oh, luanchpad come on already." said Gosalyn who is sitting inside the Thunderquack

"You're dad said to stay here." said Luanchpad

"But he didn't say you could go and besides he did say to watch Me." smiled Gosalyn "So, basically you can go and watch me at the same time."

"Uh…." said Luanchpad "Oh all right." He got into the pilots seat of the Thunderquack in which he activated the control to take off and away from the lair in which the Thunderquack fries in the sky towards the city of St. Canard.

* * *

**Previously**…..

St. Canard.

One hour later

"All right who is out there." said Gordon Freeman as he narrowed his green eyes at this looking around at his surroundings.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." Echoed the voice Dark wing out from a puff of smoke

"I am the wardrobe malfunction that causes you to be embarrassed." said Dark wing.

"I am!" said Dark-wing as he is interrupted by Gordon

"A loud-mouthed Schmuck." said Gordon.

"Darkwing." said dark as he comes out of the puff of purple smoke "Shmuck." Then thought about it for a moment "It's duck!...duck." he stomps on the ground for a moment and so regaining his composure in which he narrowed his eyes behind his mask and pulls out his gas gun "Let's get dangerous." The tone in his voice got darker.

Gordon rolled his eyes at this and stares down this costumed duck with his own weapon of choice.

I wonder what his story is about. Thought Gordon

"Eat gas." said dark-wing "Evil doer."

Darkwing shoots out sleeping gas to make it easy for the wannabe Megavolt to fall asleep as Gordon is take by surprise by the sleeping gas as he coughed a lot however due his mark eight suit monitoring his vital signs the onboard computer compensated for the sleeping gas and negated the gas from his system as Gordon stopped coughing.

This took Darkwing by surprise and launched an attack by doing Quack-fu as he does a full front kick of the wannabe Megavolt right in the chest of Gordon however the impact caused no damage to Gordon as it knocked Darkwing back a bit and stunned as well.

"Oh I tough on aye." said Darkwing "But you are no match for the mighty Mallard evil doer, Megavolt or whatever you are."

I'm not megavolt you idiot." said Gordon

He fired his gravity gun to take out of Darkwing's hand as the duck is shocked at what had happened and Gordon put the gas gun in his hand inspecting it for a moment in which he throws it over his side. Gordon put his weapon away as well as the both of them stare each other down like a showdown in the old western movies.

"Right whatever Megavolt" said Darkwing "Now let's get dangerous"

Darkwing leaped up to attack him with several smaller bombs as Gordon moved out of the way and countered with grenades as a series of small explosions rocked the area around them. When the smoke cleared they exchanged blow for blow as Gordon noted that this duck is a still martial artist and short so he had a hard time attacking the duck by Gordon is no slouch either as he retaliated right back as he lands a right hard to the beak of the duck as darkwing does a round house kick to Gordon's face as it almost knocked off his glasses, Gordon can see without them, but he only wears them for reading.

All the while these two are fighting hovering in the air not too far away is the Thunder-quack as Gosalyn and Luanchpad as they watch on in awe that the fight in which Darkwing is fighting is not Megavolt as he looked strange and a very weird as it he could be a genetic mutation like Bush root or Liquidator. Gosayln looked surprise as her dad is fighting this creature as it appears to be holding his own whatever it is as she knows this is not as he pressed a button on the cock pit to open it up.

"Dad." yelled Gosyaln "That is not megavolt it is some sort of freak."

"Gosylan." Yelled Darkwing

He sighed as he knows that that she never listens to him in which a kick is met to his gut by Gordon as the one-free-man is holding his own against this costumed duck as their trading blow for blow along with an assortment of weaponry as the fight had become an all out war between the two as dust along with debris.

Gordon learned how to defend himself at Black Mesa, but it was only basic skills in which were useful enough to defend him self. Unknown to them something is about to transpire else where to bring them together as it will decide the fate of one dimension.

* * *

**Meanwhile****, in the Nega-verse**

The city itself reeks with evil as evil versions of certain people in St Canard, along with certain good version of certain people dwell here. In an area a certain duck sits upon his throne plotting and planning like always. His suit is primarily yellow in which everyone in the Nega-verse respect and fear him as he sits upon a heavy metal throne as guard dogs guard both to the right and left. He thought about returning to the good version of St. Canard to terrorize it once again, but he got an offer as he cannot refuse because he liked it.

Oh that brought a sinister sneer to his beak.

Who is this duck you ask?

He is Nega-duck lord of the Nega-verse.

"I have you genetically alter." said Nega-duck "My minions of the nega-verse, bring these machines to me and all you want me to do is conquer the other-verse."

A large silhouette hovered in the shadows nearby.

"Indeed." said the silhouette in a creepy voice "And in return we constructed what you wanted as it is ready in which you can use it anytime, so are you impressed."

Nega-duck licked his lips in drooling in what chaos can do.

"Really impressed." chuckled Nega-duck "I can do massive amounts of chaos and be lord of both verses, no one can stop me. Not even dork-wing."

The silhouette thought while hovering there in the shadows a complete fool you will serve our purposes no longer afterwards

"Remember, lord Nega-duck." said the silhouette "If you fail, dark wing duck will be the least of your problems."

"Hah, you worry too much." said Nega-duck "I am the lord of chaos, the master of disaster with the forces of my command I am unstoppable." He raises his arms up in the air.

The cries of Hail lord Nega-duck is heard in the back ground.

"If you excuse me I have other matters to attend to." said the silhouette as it thought in which a portal opened up and it disappeared into a small portal Idiot.

"Muddlefoot." roared Nega-duck in defiance.

"Yes Lord Nega-duck." said Herb Muddlefoot

"Activate the portal to dorkwing's verse" said Nega-duck as he got out of his throne "I will be heading there with my legion." He laughed and laughed.

Oh what fun, to kill and destroy it made him hungry for more, a lot more.

"As you command Lord Nega-duck." said Herb as he bowed respectfully as he ran to go do his master's will.

* * *

**Elsewhere back in the other verse**.

The all out street fight turned into an all out war between the two as neither of them are giving an inch off of each other, Darkwing growled in anger as his pride and arrogance won't be allowed to be defeated by a Mega-volt wannabe. Gordon had fought back as well in which this kung-fu duck is tough and is no slouch, but this duck is kind of sloppy along with clumsy as Gordon used that to his advantage.

"Ready to give up." said Dark wing.

"No," said Gordon "And I am not this Mega-volt you keep blabbing about."

"Blah, blah blah." said Darkwing "You don't fool me, Mega-volt….now let's get."

"**BOOM**!"

An explosion is heard in the sky as the ratcatcher is hit in which one wings is on fire. Launchpad is having a hard time controlling the throttle and Gosylan has her seat belt on her waste as she is shocked that the ratcatcher is hit by a mysterious shot. Darkwing looked up and saw this as his heart sank as he didn't know he can save her or not.

"Gosylan." said Darkwing

"Don't worry DW." said Lunchpad as the ratcatcher is spinning out of control "I can make the landing, I will protect Gosylan." The ratcatcher flies in the other direction until an explosion is heard as smoke and fire have risen up in the air.

Darkwing growled in anger as his eyes near glow red.

"How dare you attack an innocent girl." roared Darkwing "I will make you pay for that."

"Don't be a complete moron it was no I." said Gordon "If you weren't so pig-head you've noticed a shot came from the opposite direction."

"Pig-headed why you son." said Darkwing as he is interrupted by a familiar voice

"Typical dorkwing." said Nega-duck "Always whining about something. That took care of the cheerleader and the side kick; serious…what is that thing with you?"

In the middle of the street Nega-duck stands there with his arms folded behind his back and looking confident as always with a sickening sneer upon his face.

"Nega-duck." said darkwing "You fiend what do you want now."

"I'm human." said Gordon "And everybody thinks I am this Mega-volt person."

Nega-duck roared in laugher "Seriously you are not Megavolt, the people here are just as clueless as goody-two-shoes here." Then smiling at Darkwing "I have what I want and in return this city, along with the rest of the world once it is a pile of rubble will feel….**My WRATH**. Behold my legion of Nega-duck."

A portal opened behind him as Gordon knows what these are all to well and Darkwing is shocked at what he sees in wondering what these things are. They both share a glare and thought with an indication of silence as it is stated in their minds at the same time.

_Damn, were screwed_.

******To be continued**!

* * *

After Gordon Freeman and Darkwing Duck battle it out on the streets, Nega-duck arrives but he isn't alone as he brings along certain deadly forces Gordon has faced before. Can Gordon and Darkwing put aside their diffrences to battle this newest threats.

**Chapter: 6 **

**Wrath of Nega-Duck**


	6. Wrath of Nega-Duck

**Freeman's Odyssey **

**Chapter: 6 **

Wrath of Nega-Duck

St. Canard

* * *

**Previously**

"Typical dork wing." said Nega-duck "Always whining about something. That took care of the cheerleader and the side kick; serious…what is that thing with you?"

In the middle of the street Nega-duck stands there with his arms folded behind his back and looking confident as always with a sickening sneer upon his face.

"Nega-duck." said darkwing "You fiend what do you want now."

"I'm human." said Gordon "And everybody thinks I am this Mega-volt person."

Nega-duck roared in laugher "Seriously you are not Megavolt, the people here are just as clueless as goody-two-shoes here." Then smiling at Darkwing "I have what I want and in return this city, along with the rest of the world once it is a pile of rubble will feel….**My WRATH**. Behold my legion of Nega-duck."

A portal opened behind him as Gordon knows what these are all to well and Darkwing is shocked at what he sees in wondering what these things are. They both share a glare and thought with an indication of silence as it is stated in their minds at the same time.

_Damn, were screwed_.

**Right now**!

Gordon Freeman and Darkwing duck also known to himself, his daughter and his side kick as Drake Mallard watched as about a couple of dozen soldiers come out of the swirling portal that opened up behind the one called Nega-duck as the one-free-man noted that he looks almost like darkwing duck except for the colors. Gordon recognized these soldiers right away as he had previous fought them in his own dimension before the Combine was cast out of his dimension for good.

They're sporting a distinctive white uniform and helmet with a single red ocular lens, along with a duck bill or some other animal like mouth. The markings on the right shoulder is a skull and the left is the symbol of the combine as Gordon growled at this, but kept his cool about it as he knows what he is up against. These armored people are no longer considered people or animal these are the.

Over watch Elite

Over watch Elites are equipped with improved body armor, made apparent by the larger neck guard and the increased protection it offers. Their helmets are also drastically different from those of regular soldiers, which possibly improve senses, indicated by the two miniature domes located where the ears of the soldier would be. Given its helmet, the Elite may have only one eye left, changed with surgery, making it an artificial Cyclops, or they still have two eyes, since some types of real-world night vision/thermal goggles have one lens at the end.

Elites are tougher, achieve better accuracy with their weapons, and inflict more overall damage than regular soldiers do. They typically carry Over-watch Standard Issue Pulse Rifles, and are able to use the weapon's secondary fire Energy Ball. They use this advantage without hesitation and with deadly accuracy.

The next things to come out of the swirling portal are tough and nasty as Gordon has encountered them before. it has three muscular legs attached to the sides & back of it's body, ending in a pair of extremely sharp barbs. On the left side of the body are what appear to be three compound eyes, and a pair of vertically aligned fléchette launchers are located on the front.

Located directly underneath the launchers are two small limbs tipped with metal blades for impaling targets, behind those and on the back are two oval shaped orifices possibly for breathing, vocalizations, or both. The body and legs are partially encased in an iridescent blue-green carapace. These are known as.

Hunters!

Hunters are heavily armored, and take reduced damage from most forms of small arms fire. They are also highly mobile, able to easily move out of the way of projectiles. Like all Synths, Hunters possess a number of vocalizations, all of which are shrill, fierce, and slightly electronic. They also appear to leak some sort of white-grey fluid, perhaps blood or blood substitute, when shot

The Hunter's main weapons are the pair of fléchette launchers on its forward surface. These fire large, fast fléchettes with a small spread which do large damage upon a direct hit, capable of vaporizing biological matter with a few hits, and additional splash damage within a small radius if the fléchette hits a solid object. The Hunter is very accurate with the flechettes, as it utilizes and "walks" its fire onto a target.

Finally, flying out of the swirling portal

Are Combine Gun ships

About seven, of them

Gun ships are living creatures that have been artificially altered and augmented with Combine technology. They are powered by an array of jet engines on their underside, and maneuver using a rear-mounted rotor with insect wing-like blades. Compound eyes that bear a close resemblance to those of a dragonfly are positioned directly behind the Gun ship's pulse gun.

In addition, the chassis itself has one large exposed compound eye on either side, which is assumed to be used to detect enemies under normal conditions. Like most Combine Synths and vehicles, the gunship is invulnerable to small arms fire and can only be damaged by heavy weapons, such as rocket-propelled grenades. Because of this weakness to explosives, gun ships will give any incoming explosives a priority over enemies and will attempt to shoot them down.

Gordon green eyes looked on with determination and complete seriousness as he knows this will not be easy and looking to his right Darkwing duck has his beak opened in shock as the duck is wondering where did Nega-duck get all of these forces?

However, Gordon knows the truth that this Nega-duck made a deal with the combine to conquer this dimension as the evil duck does not understand there is always a price to be paid in dealing with devils like that. Doctor Breen in the mere mention of that traitor makes his blood boil found out the only thing he ruled is a dimension full of sheep.

"Darkwing." shouted Gordon "Get your head in the game, listen to me these things are not ordinary. They are the by-products of the combine an inter-dimensional empire as Nega-duck made a deal with them."

"The what." said both Nega-duck and darkwing duck at the same time.

"Who cares." said Nega-duck "They gave me what I want and I will give them what they want this dimension, as long as it is massive chaos and destruction."

"There is always a price to be paid in dealing with them." said Gordon

"I don't give a damn." said Nega-duck "So, stop wasting your time."

"This is between you and me," said Darkwing "Nega-duck so let's get really dangerous…stay out of this human I don't need your help."

"Darkwing." said Gordon who glared at him coldly "Get your beak out of your ass, we need to work together on this or there won't be a dimension or a city to protect all."

Darkwings eyes narrowed in rage as he shook his fists at this in which his side kick and daughter could be dead, but he is letting his arrogance to get the best of him as he calmed down and picked up his gas gun laying on the street. He looked at the forces he sees upon him and knows this will be one hell of a battle. This human creature could be right as Darkwing can't do it alone against things like these.

"Fine we will do it your way." said Darkwing "For now."

"DW." said Launch pad "We are ok, just fight on."

"Go get them dad." said Gosalyn "We will find a place to hide."

Darkwing smiled as he watches those two run away as he knows he is fighting for them on this night and a long night it will be.

"Awe" said Nega-duck "How utterly repulsive, I think they will be the first to die in fact…."

"**BLAM**!"

Gordon Freeman had heard enough as he replicated a 357 magnum and fired a single shot right at the shoulder of Nega-duck in which the evil duck gasped in pain and roared in anger. How dare this human creature freak shoot him, he is the lord of the Nega-verse the master of disaster, the duke of chaos. Blood is dripping down his shoulder as he ignored the pain and looked enraged right at the human-creature.

"You dare shoot at me!" said Nega-duck as he pulls the bullet out of his shoulder "Fine then feel my **WRATH**….attack."

Then all hell breaks loose.

Dozens and dozens of over watch elites go in different directions, gun ships fly off to cause chaos and hunters target just about anything else. The cries of screams are heard in the background, explosions are heard and along with everything else as it does look like an all out war in which Gordon Freeman isn't going to stand there and do nothing, neither is Darkwing as they noticed that Nega-duck disappeared afterwards in which the coward wanted to watch the chaos from a distance. The both of them are not out of woods yet as the hunters attacked the both of them. Gordon knows what to do against them as these hunters are supported by a dozen of Over watch elite.

This isn't easy.

As things never are!

Right now the city is under attack.

Gordon started off by using his gravity gun to fire gravity energy at one of the hunters that is attacking him as the one-free-man barely dodged its attacks in which he used the gun to throw it into another one as both exploded upon impact. Gordon then exchanged his weapon into a pulse gun as he fired a couple of shots at the approaching overwatch elite it wasn't easy, but they dropped like flies as he throws a grenade at another attacking hunter.

Gordon leaped quickly out of the way as a gun ship fired with a combination of the pulse cannon and a few missiles in which he used an alleyway as cover. Then fired back with a RPG as the gun ship is hit along the side of its hall and spins out of control as it landed somewhere near the water. This battle isn't over yet.

Not by a long shot.

What is darkwing doing?

Simply he does what he does best, using amazing agility and martial arts skills in which he knows he used a combination to inflict some damage as Darkwing noticed that his gas gun is ineffective against these armored evil doers. So, he used bombs to stomp them as these armored evil doers as darkwing would call them were thrown about and scattered all around.

The other machines on the other hand proved to be tough for the mighty mallard as his hat was blown off by a sheer shot from one of it's weapons in which darkwing needed another method and found one as he ran towards an empty gas station in which these hunters followed him and then darkwing used his gas to disappear.

As the hunters got in range of the gas station as stray shot came out of nowhere and obliterated the gas station along with the hunters who were chasing him. Smoke and fire rises upwards in the air as it can be seen all around, the earth shook from the blast leaving nothing more than a gaping crater on the ground. Both darkwing and Gordon Freeman are fighting back to back on this one as it isn't easy, however even they need a little help.

Where is the help you ask?

It's coming.

* * *

A metallic rolling object with a person inside is driving down St. Canard Bridge as the person is joined by an armored division of soldiers in tanks and other vehicles. Up ahead the person in the suit stopped to see and what he sees shocked him to the core as he lifted his helmet and sees an all out war for survival as this made no sense to him.

"All right men." said the suited duck "Let's go."

* * *

Bubbling in the water is happening as the gunship that exploded in the water is rising upwards, but doing the lifting is some sort of green duck creature who looks as if she is in a bed mood as she throws it upon the docks as what is left of the gun ship is bounced around until it slammed into an empty warehouse. She is shocked in awe as she bare witnesses to something she has never seen before an all out war for survival.

"Wow!" said the green duck "I better help before these things attack my waters."

* * *

At one of the street is a large lizard like animal eating ice cream near an ice cream truck as he is eating dozens of ice creams. But all of a sudden, cries and screams for help is heard, along with explosions. The green lizard looked around and sees massive chaos as the city is under attack. A stray shot slammed into the ice cream truck as it flipped in the air and bounced on the street until finally rest on the side walk all the ice cream spilled all around as this angered the lizard animal.

"Hey that is my favorite ice cream." said the lizard "Now I am mad."

* * *

At a creepy house a door creeks open as a female duck dressed in red steps out and wondered what is all this noise coming from. What she saw was not good at all, it was bad very bad as a look of serious determination crossed her face. She knows it will take all the skills she needs to take on this menace as she wondered where the love of her life is at.

"Hey get all of my powerful spell books." said the female duck to certain creatures "I'll need it for what is in store on this night."

A UFO falls from out of the sky and lands in the middle of St. Canard, and then all of a sudden a large costumed figure comes out of the small UFO. He has a dumb look to him, but he looks powerful as he looked around to see the massive chaos around him

"Time to be a hero." said the costumed person.

* * *

At a certain headquarters a goose as his arms folded behind his back as he is watching what is transpiring on the view screen in which this is satellite feed of what is transpiring in St. Canard. What seemed to be a simple thing to catch megavolt or what appears to be megavolt turned out to be an all out war against unknown forces.

"Scramble everything we have." said the goose "The time to move is now."

* * *

**Meanwhile****, back in the Nega-verse**

Nega-ducked sneaked away as the first part of his plan had been successful as his arm is being patched up after being shot by something called a human, whatever that is. Right now he didn't care as he sat upon his throne and watching from the view screen showing what is going on in darkwings universe and the way he sees it, he is enjoying it in which this is what he wanted. Now it is time to bring forth is master plan….a plan that he has been trying to do for awhile, but needed the necessary resources to pull it off.

"Muddlefoot." bellowed Nega-duck from his throne

"Yes Lord-Nega duck." said Herb

"Is the machine ready to activate." asked Nega duck as he looked outside to an object that is the machine.

"It will be ready to be activated in five minutes." said Herd "you have the controls upon your throne."

"Excellent." smiled Nega-duck.

_In five minutes it will all be over_ thought negaduck from his throne _and everything will be mine, all mine. _

**To be continued**!

* * *

After a full scale war erupts upon the city St. Canard as Darkwing and Gordon struggle to survive against Nega-Ducks forces consisting of the Overwatch elite, Hunters, and gunships in which prompting certain other heroes to arrive to help out. Meanwhile Nega-duck's master plan is ready to begin.

**Chapter: 7 **

**The Gates of Hell **


	7. The Gates of Hell

**Freeman's Odyssey**

**Chapter: 7**

The Gates of Hell

* * *

A metallic rolling object with a person inside is driving down St. Canard Bridge as the person is joined by an armored division of soldiers in tanks and other vehicles. Up ahead the person in the suit stopped to see and what he sees shocked him to the core as he lifted his helmet and sees an all out war for survival as this made no sense to him.

"All right men." said the suited duck "Let's go."

Who is this person you ask?

The suit itself was created in a lab by Gyro Gearloose called the Gizmo suit. It has offensive and defensive capabilities in a matter of seriousness and ridiculousness as well. The password to activate the suit is words that are rarely used by anyone as the words are blathering blatherskite.

Or so he thought until a duck named who regularly used those words in which his name is Fenton Crackshell as the duck worked at first as an accountant for Scrooge McDuck the words richest duck. Now when Fenton Crackshell utters the words blathering blatherskite he becomes the heroic adventurer known as.

Gizmo Duck!

Fenton used to work for Scrooge McDuck until the government and the military needed him more in which that means more money for his mom to be in a better place. What turned to be a simple problem for the local authorities to handle Megavolt a common criminal turned out to be an invasion by unknown forces he has never seen before? Following behind him is tanks and helicopters of the military. How did these unknown forces came to be here is not known to him at least not yet, but he suspected it must be the work of the villain Negaduck.

Gizmo duck wondered where Darkwing is at this very moment.

But at the moment a problem in a form of a Combine Gunship that is coming flying towards his forces as Gizmo duck noted that this thing is not one to mess around. In which he sees with his own eyes he is right on the money. The gun ship opened fired by firing it's pulse gun at several tanks that were rocked by the impact and knocked around a bit, then the gun ship does a u-turn as soldiers who survived the shot from the pulse gun fired back with their M-16 assault rifles however their weapons could only do is annoy the gun ship as it fired belly cannon after making the u-turn right at Gizmo duck.

Gizmo duck rolled quickly out of the way, but not before being thrown forward by the impact of the shot in which Fenton inside his armor is bounced around a bit as the gun ship started to circle again to make another strike. Attack helicopters followed the combine gunship and using their machine guns to fire upon the gunship. Using the suits computer Fenton found a weakness in the armor of the gun ship in a form of an eye. He does have the right tool for the right job as the gun ship came around for another attack.

Gizmoduck fired his arm cannon at the eye of the gun ship.

The shot made its mark, but the gun ship is still flying in the air and shooting wildly at anything that moves. What was left of the tanks opened fired upon the gun ship as the sudden impact of the cannon shells have damaged the gun ship but it still moving. Gizmoduck found a rocket launcher from a fallen soldier and picked it up as the gun ship is firing wildly. He aimed and fried as the missile shoots out of the rocket launcher and slammed into the gun ship as the combine craft is falling fast to the ground until finally exploding at a nearby streets to pieces.

_That was not easy_. Thought Fenton, then he said "All right let's keep moving men we have a city to save."

* * *

Bubbling in the water is happening as the gunship that exploded in the water is rising upwards, but doing the lifting is some sort of green duck creature who looks as if she is in a bed mood as she throws it upon the docks as what is left of the gun ship is bounced around until it slammed into an empty warehouse. She is shocked in awe as she bare witnesses to something she has never seen before an all out war for survival.

"Wow!" said the green duck "I better help before these things attack my waters."

Who is this person?

She was once a normal fish, but a run-in with some toxic chemicals mutated her into what she is today, a protector of the oceans and waters in which she goes by the name of Neptunia She shows not only the ability to speak English, but she can breathe out of water as long as her scales are moist, she swims at amazing speeds, and occasionally performs feats that require superhuman strength. She appears to be very independent and strong-willed.

Neptunia heard to her right cries for help from a city bus as it is being attacked by white armored looking soldiers in which she does not know them as Combine over watch Elites. Leaping from out of the waters in which she draws out her trident she crafted herself rushed towards the over watch elites. While a couple of these elites are firing at the city bus, several of them notice the mutated fish creature and start shooting at her. Neptunia twirled her trident in a way to block the shots as the shots deflected at the armored over watch elites.

Rushing towards them with her fish like speed, she stabs one of them in the chest and throws the armored elite right at another one. She then sliced off the head of another one, then she throws her trident at another one in which her weapon stabs the armored elite in the chest.

Neptunia then picked it up, rushes towards another one and does a forward slash upon armored elite. Several more came out of no where to her let as one of them fired an energy ball right at her. Using her trident as a baseball bat as the energy ball collided with her trident the ball is shot in their direction as the armored elites are disintegrated.

"Cool." she muttered

Finally taking care of the last two, she went to check on the people in the city bus as they are scared, but alive. She is left to wonder where the others at this very moment and where is darkwing. Neptunia goes off to fight some more as there appears to be a lot of them.

* * *

At a creepy house a door creeks open as a female duck dressed in red steps out and wondered what is all this noise coming from. What she saw was not good at all, it was bad very bad as a look of serious determination crossed her face. She knows it will take all the skills she needs to take on this menace as she wondered where the love of her life is at.

"Hey get all of my powerful spell books." said the female duck to certain creatures "I'll need it for what is in store on this night."

Who is she you ask?

She has black streaked hair a a la Bride of Frankenstein and always wears a clinging red dress with minor scarves or shawls, two creatures gave her most powerful spell books and does an incantation by absorbing the knowledge of the books like her mother and father had taught her just in case of an emergency. Her name is.

Morgana McCawber.

She could not believe still what she is seeing as the city is at war against unknown forces. Her heart sank as she wondered what her dark is. He must be somewhere fighting these monstrocities, but where is he. Her attention then focused on two machines that leaped from out of no where. Unknown to her these are combine hunters, as they're followed by a couple of over watch elites. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared a magical spell, but was not prepared for what came ramming at her as the hunter charged at her in full speed as she conjured up a magical barrier.

The force of the impact knocked both her and the hunter in opposite directions as the hunter slammed into a telephone pole as an exposed wire falls right on top of the hunter as it is simply electrocuted by thousands upon thousands volts of electricity.

Then it exploded afterwards as the parts are flying around everywhere. Morgana on the other hand landed on her backside and almost crashed into an ice cream truck. She got up and rubbed her bottom, but suddenly a stray shot hits her right on her hair as an exposed hole can be seen. Her eyes narrowed in anger as in how dare they ruin her hair.

Still incased in a magical force field that is protecting her from harm, she started to chant a powerful magical spell as the two over watch soldiers, the remaining hunter using all their firepower upon the force field consisting of pulse ammo and fire fléchette rounds. Then it got bad to worse as a Combine gunship came speeding towards their position to fire it's belly weapon at Morgana. Her eyes glow white and chants a spell a very powerful one two right at the enemies who are attacking.

"Freeze." she shouted.

And so the two over watch elites, a hunter and the gunship did just that as they just froze there. But not what a person expects, no they are frozen in ice. The gunship falls nearby and shatters into pieces, the elites and hunter fall backwards as well in which they shatter into pieces. Looking around at what she is done in which she is satisfied with the end results as she then decided to go help out in the city and to find her beloved dark where ever he maybe. She chanted a magical tracking spell to find him as she hovers away to follow the magical tracking orb.

* * *

At one of the street is a large lizard like animal eating ice cream near an ice cream truck as he is eating dozens of ice creams. But all of a sudden, cries and screams for help is heard, along with explosions. The green lizard looked around and sees massive chaos as the city is under attack. A stray shot slammed into the ice cream truck as it flipped in the air and bounced on the street until finally rest on the side walk all the ice cream spilled all around as this angered the lizard animal.

"Hey that is my favorite ice cream." said the lizard "Now I am mad." roared the lizard like dinosaur.

He once was the assistant of a mad scientist named Dr. Fossil. In one of his experiments, Dr. Fossil transformed him into a dinosaur using the Retro-Evolution Gun. Eventually, Gosalyn and Honker convince him that Dr. Fossil is evil, and he turns against him. Before he was a dinosaur, he used to be a duck. He also used to work as a janitor at the natural history museum. Thanks to his friend Darkwing he became a hero and now he is mad at someone who shot at the ice cream truck.

Who is he you ask?

His name is Stegmutt.

The dinosaur noticed a dozen white armored combine overwatch coming towards him as Stegmutts eyes narrowed and rushes towards them as their pulse shots did little effect on him. He plows through them like a bowling ball as the armored elites are flown in opposite directions, then a machine slams into the back of stegmutt as he stumbled forwards into a building. The pieces of the building fall on top of him. Moments later he managed to dig himself out and the hunter lunged forward for an attack as stegmutt does the same as well.

The impact of colliding into each other caused a sonic boom that made windows break, cars flip over and ears popping of certain people who are fleeing the chaos that is already taken place. It is a virtual tug of war between stegmutt and the combine hunter. Until the hunter decided to change tactics and used its metal blade to strike at stegmutt, the dinosaur barely dodged as he was struck upon the arm by the metal blade. Stegmutt moved back at and growled in pain as blood trickled down his arm.

"Ow." said Stegmutt "That hurt you big jerk"

The hunter ignored stegmutt's words.

Then it leaps upwards to change tactics in a way to come down on top of the dinosaur creature; however stegmutt rammed his fist into the exposed eye of the hunter as one of the eyes broke apart on contact. The hunter is hit so hard that it slams into several buildings until finally landing on the street as it exploded upon impact of the fall. Stegmutt accidentally turned around as his tail strikes another combine hunter and the machine is thrown into the water fairly quickly. Looking awed at what he had done he scratches his red hair a bit in confusion.

"Oops." said Stegmutt "My bad….where's dark wing at. Oh, darkwing." He called out "Darkwing duck."

Stegmutt shrugs his shoulders and runs off to go look for darkwing duck.

* * *

A UFO falls from out of the sky and lands in the middle of St. Canard, and then all of a sudden a large costumed figure comes out of the small UFO. He has a dumb look to him, but he looks powerful as he looked around to see the massive chaos around him

"Time to be a hero." said the costumed person.

This human like being comes from a far away planet that is full of super strong heroes, but he is regarded as a reject and a joke by many of his people. He wears the same UFO upon his head, he has a broad chin and large shoulders, along with chest and a little lower body as his legs look a little stubby. His costume is blue and red like.

Who is this person you ask?

Comet guy is his name.

Like all his people he has certain abilities and array of superpowers, he does have a weakness that he cannot seem to control himself in stopping to do. He has come to Earth once again and to learn from Darkwing duck all about being a hero. Comet guy means well, but sometimes he can be very naïve that often gets him into trouble.

Right now it would seem this city needs a hero and in a bad way from unknown forces. He spotted several combine elites shooting at civilians as he went over to strike at them with a fury of fists and an assortment of powers as these combine elites were taken care with ease.

Two hunters jumped at him from opposite directions as comet guy hovered up as the two hunters slammed into each other shattering into pieces. A combine gun ship is flying towards him, with its pulse cannot blasted comet guy into several buildings until finally landing hard on the park. He was about to get up, but he hears a familiar noise and started to dance, dance and dance some more as he couldn't stop himself. He wondered where darkwing is as he just kept on dancing like an idiot.

* * *

At a certain headquarters a goose as his arms folded behind his back as he is watching what is transpiring on the view screen in which this is satellite feed of what is transpiring in St. Canard. What seemed to be a simple thing to catch megavolt or what appears to be megavolt turned out to be an all out war against unknown forces.

"Scramble everything we have." said the goose "The time to move is now."

Outside several fighter jets and helicopters fly off towards the city. Inside the headquarters of a peace keeping force known as SHUSH as it often does battle against Fowl. But on this day it appears it is not the case as J. Gander Hooter gave the order to have his SHUSH agents go out on the field during this invasion.

SHUSH has spy cameras in the city of St Canard as it showed an unknown person and darkwing doing battle in which the unknown person who happens not to be Megavolt at all. Then arriving at the scene is Negaduck with dozens and dozens of unknown forces. That alone is strange enough and two civilians who darkwing duck knows all too well have entered SHUSH's headquarters.

Launchpad McQuack and a young girl named Gosalyn Mallard. The young girl duck is watching besides Hooter the massive chaos that is transpiring and so does Lauchpad as he feels powerless and useless to help now that he is grounded. He should be fighting along side DW as Launchpad is DW's side kick.

However he understands he can only get in the way, as he sighed deeply and takes a deep breath through his beak. Hooter knows that his top agent Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof is injured so basically he is out of action for awhile so that leaves his two top other agents Derek Blunt and Femme Appeal as they will arrive shortly in the city.

The helicopters arrive as the massive battle is taking place upon the city that to everyone looked liked the gates of hell have been unleashed. Femme Appeal sporting her skin tight black leather suit and Derek Blunt sporting a cocktail suit leaped out of the helicopters followed by dozens upon dozens of Shush agents brandishing high caliber weapons.

It looked like a war zone that the two top agents have grown accustom to, but this is beyond insanity in which the likes they have never faced before as the both of them wondered and as everyone wondered where Darkwing is.

The answer is simple doing battle against the invasion forces and he wasn't alone as Gordon Freeman is with him, Darkwing wondered if this would ever end as Gordon on the other hand is used to this kind of overwhelming odds like black Mesa or the uprisings to retake his dimension.

So, it is basically nothing to new to him, although he has his doubts about Darkwing duck who seems to be a crime fighter fighting street crimes and not prone to invasions like this. Even his choice of weaponry has not done much against the Combine forces. If he was in Gordon's dimension he would not last long, in fact he would be dead.

"I'm not used to fighting odds like this." said darkwing

"Sometimes you have to learn to adapt to the situation." said Gordon as he used the gravity gun to break apart an over watch elite.

"Sounds like you know from experience." said Darkwing

All too well." smirked Gordon "Defying the odds is my specialty, however that is a long story for another time."

"We need help here." Growled Darkwing as he had to admit he needed help as they're being overwhelmed here.

Then help came, firstly Stegmut came charging at two hunters as they are propelled off in opposite directions as Darkwing is relieved he is here. Several elites are frozen by a spell by Morgana as she appeared and noticed her love Darkwing's suit is trashed and a mess. She kept her composure up to continuing to throw spells at these evil people or things. Gizmo duck and Neptunia show up moments later with dozens and dozens of army soldiers. Then after that SHUSH agents came as well bringing along Derek Blunt and Femme Appeal as well in which their clothes are battered as well in getting to this area.

"About damn time." said Darkwing "Here I thought I had to do everything my self." He smiled "Not that I needed the help."

Gordon socked him in the shoulder.

"Don't get cocky." Gordon "There is plenty more in this city to fight so we are not done yet and uh….nice group of people you assembled here darkwing."

"Anybody knows who this guy is." asked Gizmo duck "Nice suit by the way."

"Come on are we going to stand around and talk." said Neptunia "Or are we going to fight."

"Hey darkwing you need a new suit." said Stegmutt

"Oh dark." smiled Morgana "Your still alive, I am very great full."

"Can we save the small talk for later." said Gordon "Let's get back at the task at hand."

"Right." said Darkwing "Justice ducks, attack."

"I'm not a duck." said Gordon.

"I'm not either," said Neptunia, "Whatever let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Nega-verse**

Nega-duck still is sitting upon his throne as he is waiting news for the machine to be ready as his beak is salivating in the thought that the two dimensions will be come one in thanks to a machine he can currently see outside. Then finally he sees Herb Muddle foot running inside and kneeling as he bows in his respects to his master. Nega-duck just sighed at him and glared him down in a form of a nod to allow him to speak.

"Lord Nega-duck." said Herb "It's ready."

"About time." said Nega-duck as he pressed a button as the machine outside activates. "Let the gates of hell to be unleashed." The large machine outside fired some type of energy upon in the sky in a form of a pulse in a way it is ripping the fabric of time and space in a way no one understands at least not yet. A hole is opening up.

* * *

**Back at the other-verse**.

Gordon Freeman, Darkwing, the Justice Ducks and so many others in a combined effort are doing battle against these monstrosities until something happened as Gordon's suit picked up a reading and a very familiar one as thunder is heard in the background. He checked out the display screen upon his left forearm to discover something very startling as the energy readings are off the scale. Gordon knows what this is and the others stopped to look up to see they have never seen before in which none of them know what to make of it.

A blue 'wave' which resonates from a source like tornado and moves across the landscape near St. Canard, negating gravity as it goes. As a result, any object in its path would suffer damage from the brief weightlessness effect. Objects and buildings momentarily rise up and down suffering damage as a single image can be seen from in this object to darkwing it is the nega-verse. In which this hole is growing larger by the minute. Everyone else is in shock and awe as they don't know what to make of it. But Gordon knows what this is as this is a method of Combine travel and among other things.

Everyone except for Gordon has the same thought in mind what is this thing?

He has seen a picture of this in an old news paper that details after the seventh hour war and another one after the uprisings.

"A portal storm." said Gordon

Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

**To be continued**.

* * *

After Gordon, Darkwing, Justice Ducks, SUSH and a few others join forces that are battling Nega-Ducks forces. Nega-ducks plan comes in full circle in a form of a Super portal to suck Darkwing's dimension into the Nega-verse, feeling completely useless a certain someone learns to be a hero and is sent on a mission, will it be successful.

**Chapter: 8**

**Explosive results**


	8. Explosive results

**Freeman's Odyssey **

**Chapter 8**

Explosive results

* * *

**St. Canard**

Gordon Freeman, Darkwing, the Justice Ducks and so many others in a combined effort are doing battle against these monstrosities until something happened as Gordon's suit picked up a reading and a very familiar one as thunder is heard in the background. He checked out the display screen upon his left forearm to discover something very startling as the energy readings are off the scale. Gordon knows what this is and the others stopped to look up to see they have never seen before in which none of them know what to make of it.

A blue 'wave' which resonates from a source like tornado and moves across the landscape near St. Canard, negating gravity as it goes. As a result, any object in its path would suffer damage from the brief weightlessness effect. Objects and buildings momentarily rise up and down suffering damage as a single image can be seen from in this object to darkwing it is the nega-verse. In which this hole is growing larger by the minute. Everyone else is in shock and awe as they don't know what to make of it. But Gordon knows what this is as this is a method of Combine travel and among other things.

Everyone except for Gordon has the same thought in mind, what is this thing?

"A portal storm." said Gordon

Everyone just looked at him in blank stares as if they do not know what he is talking about. Gordon sighed at their lack of intelligence as he will explain what a portal storm is and does.

"A, what now" asked, Dark wing in confusion.

"A portal storm." said Gordon "A convergence of energies between two points in time and space that systematically breaking down the barriers between dimensions. Certain phenomenon's can happen during a portal storm like a slow down of time, weightless and other numerous effects. When opened objects can go in or come out in the rate of minutes or seconds."

"Right…." said, Gizmo duck slowly "So, why it is getting bigger?"

Gordon cleared his throat and said "The rate the portal storm is expanding it will overtake your dimension causing both dimensions to become one dimension, as it is called Resonance Cascade. It won't just happen here, it will happen all over your dimensional world as more portals will open up."

"How do we stop it?" asked Morgana

Gordon rubbed his hairy goatee for a moment and continued to add to the conversation "I can create a portal within a portal, to slow it down from expanding any further, to completely collapse it you would need to fire a tactical nuclear weapon at point blank range at the portal. This effect would cause the event horizon to collapse between dimensions and completely destroying the source of the portal storm, namely the nega-verse that villain nega-duck is from."

"I can help by using all the magic I have." said Morgana "I did recently absorb all the most powerful spells books I have, to help you slow it down, but I guess modern weaponry needs to collapse it."

"That's crazy." said Gizmo duck "Surely there is another way."

"It has to be done here and now." glared coldly at Gizmo duck "So, there is no other way, if you call yourself a hero then have the guts to actually be one."

"But how to get" said Darkwing "A tactical nuclear weapon here in time before it is too late."

"Director Hooter has the answer my dear fellow "said Blunt in a flawless like British accent "Did you get all of that?"

_Indeed,__ I did_ said, the director Hooter from SHUSH headquarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at SHUSH headquarters**

Lauchpad as he feels powerless and useless to help now that he is grounded. He should be fighting along side DW as Launchpad is DW's side kick. However, he understands he can only get in the way, as he sighed deeply and takes a deep breath through his beak.

Sometimes he wished he can be a hero, but right now to him the situation seemed to be hopeless, but he stands there watching the view screen along with DW's daughter as Director Hooter of SHUSH is taking to his top agent Derek Blunt about an idea. J. Gander Hooter just nodded and turned to look at Launchpad in which he motioned for the side kick to follow him as Gosalyn followed along with him in wondering what plan Hooter has.

It didn't take them long to find a airplane that comes equipped with a tactical nuclear weapon in a form of a missile, the air plane has one seat for the pilot to be in. The wing span wasn't long and did not have any other weapon systems besides the tactical nuclear weapon upon its belly. J. Gander Hooter turned around and looked at them studying their movements as the director of SHUSH does things as his own pace from time to time before making an important decision.

"Mr. McQuack." said Hooter "This air plane maybe slow, but it does pack a wallop in a way we were going to use it some day just in case of some full scale invasion of the Nega-verse. Tell me my boy, are you willing to do this."

Luanchpad stares at it momentarily and said "All right I am in, you need a pilot and you got one, me."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gosalyn

"I am!" said McQuack his eyes narrowed with serious determination.

"Good luck." said Gosalyn

"Get in Mr. McQuack." said Hooter "And save the world.

Launchpad McQuack hopped on board the air plane as he sits in the cockpit of the air plane and the ramp raises the air craft to the top of the roof of SHUSH headquarters. Then using the roof as the runway the plane takes off into the sky and heads into the city in a slow pace, but fast enough to be there as Lauchpad can see the portal storm up ahead and expanding a bit. But there is always one thing he wanted to do in an air plane as he takes a cassette tap out of his pocket and puts it in the cassette slot as the music danger zone is played in the background, he puts on his goggles as he is now on his way.

"The package is on its way." said Hooter to Flint

_Copy that_ said flint over the communications device

* * *

**Back in the area**!

"It's on its way ETA," said Flint "A few minutes."

"All right here is the plan." said Gordon "Darkwing and the rest of you keep what is left of their forces busy, Morgana and I will do what needs to be done. Morgana teleport the both of us to that spire on the highest point of St. Canard."

"Right." said Darkwing "Ok justice ducks, let's get extremely dangerous."

Off to battle they go.

Gordon with the help of Morgana teleported the both of hem to the highest point of St. Canard. Gordon used the replication system as he replicated a portal gun and fired a portal at the every expanding portal storm, another portal opened up in the portal storm as it slowed down a bit but not stopping it; Morgana summoned all of her magic and fired magical energies at the portal within the portal to try to stop it. She is struggling to keep it together, but she is doing it out of love of her life Darkwing duck as he resolve hardened to the point she will not stop.

Launchpad McQuack is flying as fast as he can in the aircraft provided by SHUSH as the nuclear tactical missile is as there are two switches to fire the missile and to activate the countdown in which that is roughly only thirty seconds. He hoped it would be enough time to fly away in a hurry or his goose is toast.

He can hear the music danger zone in the background and on the ground as he knows what is going on, but did not bother to even look as his friend DW and others are fighting what is left of Nega-ducks forces as it comes down to this very moment, he isn't as useless as people believe and he could of sworn for a moment he saw an image of a face of a person suddenly appear and disappear as some words that were not his own thoughts at all were heard in his head.

_Not as useless as you believe Misster McQuack_

He shrugged it off as nothing as he got close to the portal really close, now it is time as he pressed a button to activate the countdown. Then he pressed the other button to fire the missile. Seconds later nothing happened, uh-oh something is wrong as his planes computer reported an error as the launcher malfunctioned. Damn it, not now, not at his time.

Lauchpad is getting close now as he needed to fire the missile now. He could eject, but the plane would spin out of control, no he won't do that as it takes an expert pilot to be in control. He breaths in deeply and smirked, in which he has come to understand this is the end and he is going out with a bang, a very big bang.

"Everyone." said Luanchpad over the radio "It's been nice knowing you, but this duck has got to fly." He signed off afterwards.

Then his plane heads into where it needs to be.

"If you don't know how to fly." said Launchpad as he closed his eyes embracing death with no fear "Then don't mess with the eagles."

As he uttered those last words the tactical nuclear weapon exploded right in the event horizon.

"**KABOOM**!"

* * *

**At the same time in the Nega-verse** Nega-duck is sitting upon his throne savoring and enjoying his moment in victory in mere moments both dimensions would be become one. Then time stopped for a moment as he looked and spotted a man smiling at him as he wore a business suit and a brief case, Nega duck growled in annoyance at this man's smile.

"Such foolish villainy" said the G-man

Nega-duck blinked and rises from his throne to attack the man, but he simply vanished, time began again and a loud explosion is heard in the background. Looking up his eyes widened in shock and awe as it would be the last thing he would ever see again. In which everything faded to white as his body was incinerated into complete nothingness along with his Nega-verse dimension.

* * *

**Back at the original universe**, the portal finally closed in a display of sounds and color as everyone got word from SHUSH's radio Luanchpad McQuack piloted the plane inside the event horizon and a explosion occurred as SHUSH technicians discovered a malfunction in the missile launcher. By that time everyone on the ground has gathered after doing their jobs by defeating the last remaining forces of Nega-duck.

The scene of the city of St. Canard looked chaotic, many people killed and escaped. Buildings damaged or destroyed, but most important everyone is alive, but battered from all the fighting, as it will take a long time to recover. Darkwing duck is on his knees and crying at the sacrifice of his sidekick, tears rolled down his eyes and onto his beak as Morgana went to comfort him with a comforting shoulder to her love of her life. Drake Mallard or Darkwing duck looked up at her with a look of why. She smiled back and nodded with a look of because he can.

Everyone else looked up in the air in the same regard and cried a bit, soldiers did nothing, but salute and fire their weapons up in the air for respects. Gordon on the other hand remained emotionless as he has seen death before, this is what is being a hero is all about as he never wanted to become one, but fate has strange was of playing tricks on people.

Starts with Black Mesa, continued with the uprisings and now it goes on to the Odyssey if he lives through this it will be the greatest story never told. He chuckled silently in which it is a habit for him to survive overwhelming odds. Gordon walked up to Darkwing and stopped for a moment.

"Darkwing." said Gordon. "He did his job and you should be proud of him."

"It's all your fault." growled Darkwing "If you had not come here, none of this would have happened."

"No." said Gordon "If I was not here, it would have been a lot worse. Your dimension would be the next conquered dimension by the Combine. Your children would be dead, you would have been slaves either mutated or even worse, so" he pointed his finger right at the chest of the duck "You're welcome in saving your lives, my instruments scanned this dimension as it is closed off to the Combine now that the Nega-verse is gone."

"He's right dark." said Morgana "That means no more Nega-duck."

"Well," sighed darkwing as he stares at the chaos in his city "We better get started and thanks, come on guys lets go honor a hero, care to tag along Gordon."

"Sure why not," said Gordon "I can tell you my tale and a warning about the Combine."

Gordon Freeman begins his long tale of the Combine, himself and other matters as well as everyone just listened on.

* * *

**St. Canard**

**The Next day**!

Everyone is at the funeral of Luanchpad McQuack including his old employer of Scrooge McDuck who decided to attend to pay respects to the best pilot in the world and an employee who once worked for him. Once the funeral was done a few people stayed longer to stick around before leaving as Darkwing kneeled down with one leg, put his hand upon the grave and bowed his head in respects. Gordon is there as well in which Darkwing then got up and walked away in which walking besides him is Morgana and his daughter. Scrooge McDuck stayed the longest for awhile as he paid for the gravestone to have a marked that reads.

**World Greatest Hero**

**Luanchpad McQuack.**

**R.I.P**

"Goodbye, my friend." said scrooge "You may have been, an idiot but you were my idiot." He sighed "See you again someday."

"So, your Scrooge Mcduck." said Gordon "I've heard a lot about you."

"That I am sir," said scrooge with a Scottish accent "I am the world's richest duck."

"Only in this dimension." smiled Gordon

"What?" shouted scrooge "Who? Tell me who is richer than I am….tell me!" He growled at the thought of someone being richer than he is.

"It's a secret," said Gordon as he walked away.

Scrooge McDuck ranted and raved about this.

* * *

**Freeman's log**

Launchpad McQuack the world's greatest hero in his dimension full of strange animals that talk and act as everyday people, darkwing another hero with serious flaws. The real heroes are not I or anyone else it is the people who survive and live in memory of what transpired in this day. I shall we leaving this dimension full well knowing it will bring a lot of memories perhaps I will come back someday only time will tell.

**End log**.

* * *

Gordon Freeman activates a portal by a simple press of button and a portal opens up in front of him as he steps inside, once he steps inside he disappears into the portal along with him.

* * *

**In another dimension**

In a room of a modern family in the suburbs of an American state in which the room looks like a baby's room with some toys and objects. Swearing is coming from another room within the room as a white animal walked in and went into another room to find a small Caucasian boy who looks annoyed and angry at something the white animal shook his head as he sees some sort of machine before him but it looks incomplete.

"Ah this sucks." said the small boy "Worse than watching the pickers pick in the White house."

"What wrong?" asked the animal "Lost your mind."

"Oh shut up." sighed the boy "I am missing something that does not exist in which it hasn't been invented yet."

"Puberty would be a start for you." chuckled, the animal.

"No, no," said the boy as he slapped the animal in the face "I need a zero-point-g-modulator that harnesses a certain type like that I will become invincible, finally I will be able to rule the world."

The animal gave off a blank stare.

"A gravity gun." shouted the boy "God damn for an animal you are dense."

"No, because something like that doesn't exist." said the animal "You would have to build one."

The boy just rolled his eyes at this

"Even the parts don't exist," said the boy "Oh, well back too—"

"**CRASH**!"

The boy and the dog look the window to discover a car was blasted into the opposite direction, then shattering to pieces. The both of them spotted a strange man who is armored with a weapon as the boys eyes light up like Christmas lights as he sees what he wants and is drooling at the object in mind. The animal looked stunned but noticed something familiar about the human who just did that in which he must have seen him on television.

"You know he looks like Huge Laurie from house." said the animal

"Who cares," said the boy "That weapon will be mine, oh yes it will be mine….let's get him." The boy runs off.

"Wait come back." said the animal, and then muttered "I better make sure he does not do anything stupid."

The animal leaves as well.

**To be continued**!

* * *

After leaving another dimension, Gordon arrives in a very normal place however it isn't anything but normal as the town itself has a few strange people. While exploring he is being confronted by the most unexpected evil and a talking animal who want Gordon's gravity gun.

Chapter: 9

**That Gordon Guy**


	9. That Gordon Guy

**Freeman's Odyssey**

**Chapter: 9**

That Gordon Guy

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Family Guy are owned and created by someone else. The Character of Beavis is owned and created by someone else, so I don't own the characters.

* * *

Quahog,

Rhode Island, USA

0:1:45:0 hours afternoon time

A portal opened up at the edge of a small city as Gordon Freeman appeared afterwards as the portal closed behind him, in which he was the one who activated the portal in the first place. Walking slowly he spotted a sign up ahead that reads Welcome to Quahog, Rhode Island. Odd, in which Gordon noted that in his dimension a small city like this does not exist.

Although there are the providence wastelands fulled with creatures from the Xen dimension and a large colony of ant lions. It is a bright sunny day out and the wind is blowing as he felt both the warmth of the sun upon his skin and the wind blow upon his chair and goatee.

What he decided to do first is this? Not wanting to make a mistake like he did in the last dimension, he decided to conduct a scan of Combine signals and transmissions by using his suits computer system as armor can pick up numerous of communications transmissions, human or otherwise. So far, no Combine transmissions or signals that means no Combine influence at all.

However his scanners did pick up advanced technology coming from deep within the heart of the city more like in the subbubs area of Quahog. To Gordon that is strange because according to the newspaper he found on the ground it is the year 2012. Tossing the newspaper in the trash can, Gordon walked onward into the city.

What advanced technology is here?

Even he did not have the answer.

At least not yet.

Having walked into the small city of Quahog, Rhode Island he found this place to be perfectly normal as people went about their business with not a single care in the world. He noted that cities like this is where everybody knows your name, just like the television show cheers. Gordon noticed that people were too ignorant to even notice him and he is a guy who is walking in the city dressed in a advanced armor the mark eight version of the hazmat suit. Walking down the street for a bit he noticed a bar called _The Drunken Clam_, then he decided to go in and listen in on the cities gossip on just about anything. Gordon walked inside the place.

The bar looked busy as he listened in on the conversations.

"Hey, hey." said the fat cacuasian male "Who would you have sex with? Cassandra Perterson aka Elvira or Pam Anderson."

"I say Cassandra peterson, Elvira " said the man with the large chin "Giggity, giggity goo."

"You would," said the man, who smirked at him who is in a wheel chair "She is about your age, about sixty. For me it would be Pam Anderson, now she knows how to shake those melons."

"Oh, shut up." Yelled the man with the large chin "I'm not sixty," grumbles as he folds his arms.

Who are these people, if anyone was going to ask?

The fat one is about over 300lbs with a brown crew cut hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin; he is dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A black belt and green pants with brown shoes. The man is a working class Irish American, who is an overweight blue collar worker with a wife and three kids. His name.

Peter Löwenbräu Griffin

The other one is skinny with black short hair that is hiding a bald spot and he has black eyes with a large chin. He is dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers, blue jeans and brown shoes. A self described womanizer and sexual holitic who has a tremendous appitie for women and he is an airline pilot.

Glenn Quagmire

The last one is dressed in normal clothing and in a wheel chair with light brown hair and brown eyes, he is a police officer and is prone to anger issues at times, along with other insecurities, he is married with two kids of his own.

Joe Swanson.

Gordon Freeman walked by them without they even notice who he is as he sits upon the barstool of the Drunken clam, a African-American male named Jeromeis cleaning the glasses at the other end of the bar and walked over to Gordon's position. In which the man glared at him for a moment and wondered where he has seen this man with the weird clothing before. Jerome shrugged it off as nothing and on the other hand Gordon knows his suit won't allow him to get drunk, but he'll have something to drink anyway.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Jerome

"I'll have what they are having." Gordon motioned at the three men, who are drinking behind him "With some pretzels"

"Sure coming right up." said Jerome in a deep voice as he poured a glass of beer and filled a bowl full of pretzels as he placed the objects right at Gordon's position "You look familiar have I seen you somewhere before."

"No," said Gordon "I'm just passing through." He takes a sip of the beer.

"Where are you from?" asked Jerome.

"Seattle." said Gordon.

"Nice place." said Jerome as he went to serve other customers in still wondering where he has seen this man before.

While Peter, Joe and Quagmire are bantering on about this and that, a teenager girl walks in who is roughly seven-teen or eight-teen. She wears glasses and a pink beanie even underneath other headgear. She also commonly wears a pink and white shirt, blue jeans, and tan or white shoes. In which she walked to where her father and friends are sitting making stupid comments about this and that, she rolled her eyes at them being complete idiots, then sighing as well. Her name.

Meg Griffin.

"Dad," said Meg

Peter ignores her.

"Dad," said Meg.

He ignores her some more.

Growling in annoyance she picks up a chair and cracks it over Peter's head as he falls to the floor in which he rubs his head in which he is bleeding from the back of his head. He gets up in wondering who did that, then he finds out it is his own daughter. Peter wondered what she wanted now, he has better things to do then waste his time talking to Meg about her being loney and having no boyfriend.

"You fat, son-of-a-bitch." said Meg "Pay attention."

"What the hell?" said Peter "Oh it's just you," he rolled his eyes at this

"Dad, I want some money to go the movies" said Meg.

"Why? You going to watch a movie about you will never able to get a boyfriend." said Peter as he laughed out loud along with his friends.

Meg pouted at this.

"Or maybe it's a doctramentry." said Peter "About how no guy would want you, geeze sometimes I wish you were born a man." He laughed some more.

Meg just sighed deeply.

"Or maybe." said Peter as he is interrupted by Gordon.

"Or many you should just stop disrespecting your own daughter." said Gordon while sitting in the bar "Because quite frankly you are no pig prize yourself."

"Mind your own damn business pal." said Peter

"I'm making it my business, pal," said Gordon as he turned around and stands up.

Meg, Peter, Glenn and Joe are shocked at who they see standing before them as it is Hugh Laurie from the television show house dressed in some odd looking clothing.

"Wow, it's Hugh Laurie." said Peter "This is more cooler than, when I knocked out Buster Douglass during a wedding reception of the king and queen of England."

Gordon wondered who this Hugh Laurie is, but he will play along for now.

"Now way Peter," said Glenn "This is way more cooler than, when I witnessed Rosanne Arnold and Rosie O'donnel making love in the shower during a thunderstom."

"Bah," said Joe "This is way more cooler than, gunning down three suspects with a twelve gadge shotgun while half naked."

_Idiots all of them_ thought Gordon.

"Wow Mr. Laurie," said Peter "What brings you to Quahog?"

"Oh, I am just passing through," said Gordon "Looking for a place to film a movie."

All four of them look at eachother in shock and awes.

"What movie?" asked Joe.

"It is about," said Gordon as he'll make it up "Alien lesbians invading Earth and inslaving the male kind, it is something out of war of the worlds, I'll be staring in the movie."

"GIGGITY GIGGITY GOO." shouted Glenn as he ran into the bathroom.

"Can you give us some advice," said Peter "For upcoming actors like us."

"Yes," said Gordon as he takes out his trusty crowbar and slammed it over Peter's kneecap as he is on the ground and in pain "Respect your daughter." He went over to the bar; paid is tab and left as Joe looked in awe. While Meg, is smitten with the man and walked out to talk to him.

"Hey thanks for sticking up for me," said Meg.

"It's the least I can do," said Gordon.

"Hey, if your not doing anything," said Meg "Would you like to go out with me."

"Your kind of young," said Gordon who is lying at this "And don't you know my wife wouldn't like it."

"Oh!" said Meg "You must think I'm fat and ugly."

"Not at all," said Gordon "You're very pretty."

"Thanks," said Meg.

"How about I do you a favor," said Gordon "I get you a boyfriend for you and who knows you may like him a lot."

"Really," said Meg "Thanks Mr. Laurie."

Gordon nodded and walked away to explore this small city, along with finding the source of this advanced technology as the source is coming from the suburbs area of this small city. Meg on the other hand looked on and smiled as he walked off in the opposite direction. His words gave her a confidence boost as he didn't feel as sad and lonely as she should be.

* * *

In a room of a modern family the Griffins is in the suburbs of Quahog in which the room looks like a baby's room with some toys and objects. Swearing is coming from another room within the room as a white animal walked in and went into another room to find a small Caucasian boy who looks annoyed and angry at something the white animal shook his head as he sees some sort of machine before him but it looks incomplete. His name!

Stewie Griffin

"Ah this sucks." said Stewie , "Worse than watching the pickers pick in the White house."

"What wrong?" asked the animal who is their pet dog Brian Griffin, "Lost your mind."

"Oh shut up." Stewie, "I am missing something that does not exist in which it hasn't been invented yet."

"Puberty would be a start for you." chuckled, the dog.

"No, no," said Stewie as he slapped Brian in the face "I need a zero-point energy field manipulator, that harnesses a certain type like that I will become invincible, finally I will be able to rule the world."

The dog gave off a blank stare.

"A gravity gun "said Stewie, "God damn for a dog you are dense."

"No, because something like that doesn't exist." said Brian, "You would have to build one."

The boy just rolled his eyes at this

"Even the parts don't exist," said Stewie "Oh, well back too—" A loud sound is heard in the background that sounded like this.

"**CRASH**!"

The boy and the dog look the window to discover a car was blasted into the opposite direction, then shattering to pieces. The both of them spotted a strange man who is armored with a weapon as the boys eyes light up like Christmas lights as he sees what he wants and is drooling at the object in mind. The animal looked stunned, but noticed something familiar about the human who just did that in which he must have seen him on television.

"You know he looks like Hugh Laurie from house." said Brian.

"Who cares," said Stewie "That weapon will be mine, oh yes it will be mine….let's get him." The boy runs off.

"Wait come back." said Brian and then muttered, "I better make sure he does not do anything stupid."

Brian leaves as well.

* * *

Gordon Freeman had been walking around the small city known as Quahog for a couple of hours now as he did not find any Combine influence or technology of any kind in this dimension. Gordon came to an understanding already that the Combine has interests in dimensions that they need or don't need or the dimensions that are a direct threat to their expanding empire.

Right now he is walking down a street called Spooner Street as it looked like a commonly normal street like any other subburbs in America. Gordon managed to use the gravity gun to stop a drunken driver who almost ran someone over, as the vehicle shattered into pieces.

"Hey you," shouted Stewie from behind Gordon

Brian joined in moments later.

"Can I help you," asked Gordon.

"I demand you hand over," said Stewie "The zero-point energy field manipulator or I will be forced to kill you." The young boy gave Gordon a dark glare in letting him know he means it.

"I don't think so," said Gordon "Why don't you go play with your barbie dolls."

"Fine," said Stewie "I will take it off your rotting corpse, prepare to die." Stewie draws out two machine guns, in which he gave Gordon a dark but sinister smirk.

"Shields," muttered Gordon

Stewie fired the machine guns as a series of loud noises are heard in the background as the bullets bounced off of his shields, Brian ducked for cover as the bullets headed into opposite directions. In Glenn Quagmire's house the man is having sex but all of a sudden he growled in annoyance in which the noises from outside are annoying him greatly, a blonde woman lays there as well in which Glenn gets up and walks to the window.

He was about to open the window to yell out to keep it down, suddenly a stray bullet crashes into the window. Then striking the forehead of Gleen Quagmire as the bullet passed through his skull, he falls flat to the floor with a nasty thud sound as the man is dead from a single bullet. The blonde woman ran out of the house screaming. Stewie growled in annoyance and stopped as Brian came out of hiding as well.

"So a kinetic forcefield," said Stewie "Of a unknown energy source not of this world, most impressive."

"It pays to always be prepared for anything." said Gordon, "It seems like we are like in an old classic stand off, perhaps I can help you."

"What, to rule the world?" asked Stewie.

"In a way yes," said Gordon "How about super powers, you can't just rule the world without powers. Then it would be a joke for someone of your intelligence, you would be the laughing stock of all evil."

"Superpowers," smiled Stewie "With super powers I will rule with an iron fist and no one would be able to stop me."

"Indeed," said Gordon "I can create a device that can do that, do you have a lab."

"Yes, yes, yes," said Stewie who is jumping up and down as giddy as a schoolboy "I want them right now, let's go to my lab."

Gordon Freeman follows Stewie and the dog inside the Griffin's residence. Once they were inside Stewie's room, Gordon got to work by constructing a device for him as he used the boy's vanity to lead him to believe he will give him super powers. However that is not the case and along the way Gordon permimently disabled the boys other devices so he'll never be able to use them again. What a fool the kid is, in really believing he would give him super powers. He finished the small ray gun device and found Stewie waiting for him along with Brian the dog who seemed to be smart.

"It's ready," said Gordon.

"Oh boy, oh boy." said Stewie "I will be more powerful than He-man. Once I have super powers I will rule the world and Brain you can bare witness to my power once I kill you and him."

"Stewie are you sure," said Brain.

"Of course I am sure," said Stewie "Now do it damn it."

Gordon fired the ray gun at Stewie with a stream of energy as the super intelligence one year old child falls to the ground and passes out for a moment. Then Gordon activated the auto destruct button upon the device as he threw it out the window afterwards as the object exploded into pieces that turned into ash afterwards. Brian went over to check on his friend as Stewie started to wake up and looked at Brian.

"Stewie are you ok," asked Brian.

"You're a funny doggie," said Stewie "I'm hungry, I need food….me go eat with mommy."

Brain blinked and looked at Gordon "What the hell did you do to Stewie?" said Brian

"The device lowered his intelligence level of that to a one year old," said Gordon "He is way too smart for his own good."

"I can work with that," said Brian "Great job, this will be fun."

"If you will escuse me, I promised to get Meg a boyfriend," said Gordon "I believe I know the perfect person."

Gordon left the room as Brian left afterwards.

* * *

**Meanwhile in another dimension **It had been at least a day since Beavis stabbed Butt-head with a knife in the stomach, the teenage boy kept his mouth shut about it in which Butt-head is dead in the bathroom. The smell was all right as Beavis will bury him soon, he felt finally free to do what he wanted without Butt-head's interference. Beavis is sitting on the couch watching music videos by him self and eating nachos by himself. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and so he stands up as he walked to the door, then opening the door as he saw Gordon Freeman standing there.

"Meh, heh, hey hows it going man," said Beavis.

"Oh, not much," said Gordon "I believe I can get a girlfriend for you."

"Whoa!, meh, heh, heh." said Beavis "Really, cool. Meh, heh, heh is she hot and stuff."

"Yes she is," said Gordon.

"I'm there dude," said Beavis "Meh, heh, so uh…where is she."

"Follow me," said Gordon as he activated a small portal.

"Meh, heh, hole, meh, meh, heh," said Beavis as he followed Gordon inside the portal as they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Back at the other dimension** Meg Griffin sat in the living room alone, reading a book and had noticed her younger brother Stewie acting like a one year old that has the intelligence of a one year old and not some mad super genius; she put it off as nothing as he hears the doorbell ring. She put her book on the couch as she walked to the door and opened it. In which Hugh Laurie is standing there but not alone as a cute blonde teenager is right besides him, she smiled a bit as she noted how hot he really is.

"Meg meet Beavis," said Gordon "Beavis meet Meg."

"He's cute," said Meg. "It's nice to meet you Beavis."

"Meh, heh, heh Whoa!" said Beavis "She is hot, meh, heh, how's it going baby."

"I'll leave you to for some alone time," said Gordon as he left.

"Just fine," smiled Meg "And thank you."

"Meh, heh, heh, "said Beavis "Want to go upstairs and score, heh, heh, heh."

"Sure, we're going to score." said Meg.

"Meh, heh, heh," said Beavis "Scoring rules…..BOING. heh, heh, heh meh."

Beavis and Meg hold hands as they go upstairs to Meg's room and shut the door.

It was a couple of hours later as Peter and his wife Lois Griffin a red haired woman with medium sized breasts, a green shirt and light brown pants, along with red low heeled shoes. They are sitting on the couch and had finished watching television but some strange noises kept on annoying them as it is coming from Meg's room. But they did not care at all as they sat there to watch television. Then their over weight son Chris Griffin walked in as the both of them ignored their son coming into the room.

"Mom, dad," said Chris "Meg, is having sex with a troll."

"Not now Chris." said Peter "We're watching the red sox game."

"Meg with a man," laughed Lois "Now that is funny than Chris actually being a woman."

What little do they know upstairs in Meg's room Beavis and Meg Griffin as laying in bed together, they look sweaty and hot as the sheets cover their bodies as the only things are seen are their heads and feet. They both laugh as her room is a mess but it is well worth it Meg is happy that she lost her virginity and Beavis lost his as well but it was fun to him as he wanted more but right now he is hungry and so is she.

"Meh, heh, I'm hungry" said Beavis "Meh, heh, heh"

"Hah, hah, said Meg "Me too let's go eat."

They both leave to head to the kitchen.

* * *

**Elsewhere in another dimension **The lands are ancient and free as the skies are clear with no pollution, the waters are crystal clear and the air smelled nice. Gordon Freeman had wandered these lands for the past few days like a Nomad, for he is dressed in a cloak that covered his armor and a straw at that is on top of his head, just moments ago he was attacked by some reptile creatures in which they can talk brandishing old style swords. They were tough, but stupid as he managed to take them all down as he grabbed one of them by the throat and pinned him to the tree.

"Now tell me again," said Gordon "What do you mean by_?"

"It's only a rumor," said the reptile "Please let me go."

"Where do I find this _" asked Gordon

"All I know it is where _ began." said the reptile.

Gordon found this to be interesting.

**To be continued!**

* * *

Now that Gordon has left Quahog with fond, but strange memories of the people like tricking Stewie and getting Meg a boyfriend, along with accidental killing of Glenn Quagmire. After that the One-Free-Man arrives in a ancient land wandering like a Nomad, in which to his discovery certain situations unfolding, along with an origin of a certain martial art.

**Freeman's Odyssey**

**Chapter 10**

**Ancient Awesomeness**


End file.
